Voca High
by Lioner15
Summary: Do you know who the Vocaloids were in high school? Back then, Miku was living in poverty and hated preforming. Back then, Luka didn't think singing was important. Back then, Meiko and Kaito were sweethearts. Before they were famous, every Vocaloid was different. This is the untold story of the singers you all know and love...MikuXKaitoXMeiko, LukaXGakupo, hint LenXMiku
1. The Freak That is Me

Let's see…history…science…where was language…oh there it is!

Hello. I'm Miku Hatsune, but everyone calls me Miku. Or Hatsune…or whatever you want to call me. I'm 15 and a sophomore at Voca High school in Tokyo, Japan. I'm no-

"Aww man!" I say as all my books from my locker tumble out onto the floor. Again.

Leaning down, I begin picking my books one by one. My long aqua colored pig tails drag on the ground as I kneel, and I have to be careful not to trip over them as I get up. Some of my papers fall quickly onto the floor, but I doubt any of them matter.

"Still unorganized huh Hatsune?"

Oh, that's my best friend! I'd know her voice anywhere!

Spiraling around and fixing my pink glasses right onto my nose, I faced Luka. "Well, yeah. I haven't had any time to fix it up lately."

Flipping her pink hair over her shoulders, Luka rolled her eyes as me. "But you have time for singing lessons, piano lessons, guitar lessons, and extra credit, but not just putting your books in order?"

I nod. We had this conversation every day it seemed. "I don't see how you have enough time Luke. You are always instructing dance lessons and putting make-up on."

Luka chuckles at me like she always did. "Well my students and I have a very big show coming up. The twins still need work and I have to help them until 9:00 tonight. Rin just can't to the stupid move I've been teaching her for the past month."

"Well I'm sure with you as he teacher; both she and Len will get it." I say as we begin speedily walking to our next class.

Luka ran dance classes at her dance studio her father gave her for her 15th birthday. She taught younger kids, but Luka loved competition and strived to make her students win any tournaments at all costs. She gave up all her after school activities for it and she goes there every single day to practice. She even went as far as charging an extremely large amount of yen for each of her classes so only the best could be under her teaching.

As we rounded the corner to our class, Luka pipes up, "I wish you'd join. I know being in front of a crowd scares you, but you can sing so nicely and you'd love my classes."

"I'm sure I would." I say, hugging my books closer to me, "But it…it just scares me. All those people just staring at me and expecting something great…" I trail off.

I loved singing more than anything, really. I had been singing since I was little and it meant the world to me. Except, whenever my father or mother or anyone asked me to sing for them, I'd burst into tears. It first happened when I was six, and hasn't stopped since. The only real time I ever did sing in front of anyone was to my mother…and that…that was different.

As we entered our classroom, an unwelcoming sight catches my eye. There she is. Meiko. She was the most popular girl in school. She was head cheerleader, mvp for girls softball, looked so pretty without a even a pinch of make-up on, and not to mention, could sing the prettiest songs ever in front of everyone.

Now you might be thinking, 'but Miku, she seems nice. Why don't you like her?' Well read on. Then you'll figure it out.

Luka and I look at each other and try to shuffle between everyone to get to our seats. But as always, our efforts are futile.

"Oh Hatsune!" I hear her call, "And Megurine !"

Skipping over to us was Meiko herself. She was in a cheerleading outfit that showed off way too much of her. Her pixie cut brown hair had a red ribbon in it too, and red eye shadow against her brown eyes stuck out.

"Hello Meiko." Luka says, keeping her eye on me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" Meiko replies, looking at me, "I went on another date with Kaito yesterday. It was so romantic!"

I cringe as she says that. Kaito. I've had a crush on him since third grade. He was an amazing song writer a grade above us all. He was devilishly handsome, and he and Meiko had been dating for over two years. Last year they sang a love song duet for the talent show that Kaito wrote and won first prize. I wanted to be the one singing with him, but I'd never go on a stage.

"I'm sure it was." Luka says, knowing I'm not happy with her rubbing it in my face, "Anyway, class is starting. We better get in our seats."

Meiko nods and looks right at me. Her brown eyes seem to reach into my soul. "By the way Hatsune, Kaito will never love you because you can't sing. Plus, you're a walking freak."

I just look at the ground, feeling tears begin to form. That's what everyone called me. A freak.

"Go away Meiko." Luka cracks her knuckles and put her arm around me. "Miku is more talented than you shall ever be. It's not her fault she has stage fright!"

Meiko crosses her arms, "Yeah, sure. Until I actually hear her sing a song, I will believe she is a worthless piece of crap after my boyfriend."

If I wasn't so shy, I would have punched her. I could sing. Very well, much better than her! But I could never prove it. And it angered me to a point I was ready to hurt the girl that stood before me.

Meiko turns as the bell rang for class to start. "Bye loser."

I wipe my tears away and turn to Luka. "Thanks Luke. You are the best friend in the world."

"It's just what I do." Luka says, "Don't believe that bee-otch. You can sing and you aren't a freak! And Kaito will so totally be yours before long."

Yeah right. That will be the day I stand in front of thousands of people as the most popular singer in all of Japan…


	2. The Life That Belongs To Me

"I'm home Dad!" I yell, as I enter the house.

Immediately, I see my kitten, Faneru, come running to me. I absolutely love cats. My mom loved cats too. I pick him up and cuddle the black and white bundle. If anything was worth getting through school, it was to know my cat was waiting for me.

"Miku!" That voice. It was grim and rough, like sandpaper.

"Hey Dad." I say as I take my shoes off. "How did work go today?"

My dad, who shares the same blue color concept of his features, shrugged at me. In his hand was a bottle of sake and I could tell he had had a bit too much. "Eh. Times are tough Miki. I barely have enough money to buy food. Meaning, no sushi for this month and only text if you're in trouble…"

It seemed so long since I had sushi or anything I wanted really. "Okay Dad. I will."

"Miki," He said, putting drink down and his hands on my shoulders, "Pretty soon, I'll have to cut your music lessons out of our budget."

No! "B-But Dad! You said that you'd only cut those things out if times got really desperate! We can't be in that bad of a shape!"

Dad shakes his head and sighs, "Miku, I know music is very important to you. But we have to face facts. I sold our computer yesterday and only got enough yen to pay the electric bill. Unless you want me to start selling important things, we have to give up the lessons."

"No!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Dad no! Mom said if times ever got hard to sell her necklace! She would want you to! She wanted me to be a singer!"

"Don't you dare think about selling your mother's things!" Dad yelled, his face getting red, "It's all I have left of her! Besides, you'd never make it as a singer anyway!"

I run past him, angrily, into my room. "You're drunk Dad!" I yell, tears in my eyes threatening to spill.

I slam the door closed and make my way to my bed. I plop onto it and bury my face into a pillow.

What he had said was true though. I'd never become a famous singer. I'd never be what my mother had always believed me to be. I would never become the girl I knew was locked somewhere inside me. I'd always be the useless girl who'd end up alone.

"Nyan?"

I turn away from my pillow, my face soaked with tears to my cat. "H-Hey Faneru…I'm sorry I shut you out."

I get off my bed and open the door for my little kitten to come in. I loved him so much. He was the last thing my mom ever gave to me. She told me to take good care of him, and I promised I would. I scratch the cat's ears as it purrs. That all seemed so long ago.

When mom was still alive, she always encouraged me to sing and play piano or my guitar in front of them. But I never could. I was always too scared. Then mom got ill. A first she shrugged it off as nothing, but soon it got worse. She went from coughing to vomiting blood. Dad called the hospital, and they kept her in a room. I visited her every day, and each day she asked me to sing for her. I refused. Then Dad and I got a call from the hospital saying they didn't know how to cure her, and she would die very soon.

I still remember that day too well. I was playing on my Gameboy when Dad got the call. He told me everything and we both rushed to the hospital in tears. By the time we got there, she was almost gone. Mom's last wish was to hear me sing. I made everyone go out of the room and, for the first time ever, sang to someone.

I sang a song I had made up. I forget it now. It was something about flowers and going to the other side. But before I finished the chorus, she died. I still to this day wonder if she liked my singing voice.

After that, dad lost interest in things. He was up late every night, muttering and drinking. I was scared he was going mad. Pretty soon he lost his job and we couldn't afford our apartment anymore. We had to move into a smaller, dirtier place which I now call home. Every night I prayed that dad would find a job and mom was safe in heaven.

Finally dad got a job. It didn't pay much, but it was a job. Every day after school I would go out and look for any lose yen anywhere. Bullies at my school started picking on me. Things got worse and I had thoughts starting in my mind just to end it all. But I'm sure mother whispered in my ear at night to not. So I didn't.

"Miki…"

I turn to see my dad, who was standing outside my room. "What? I'm not in the mood for talking Dad."

Dad chuckles, "You sound like your mother when you say that." He walks in and sits next to me. "I'm sorry about how angry I got. I didn't mean it when I said you'd never be a singer."

"It's okay Dad." I say, picking up Faneru and cuddling him, "I never will be. You can sell my guitar and my piano. It's fine with me. Just…just not my microphone please Dad. It means everything to me."

Dad put a hand on mine and smiles. "I won't Miku. I promise. You love that thing, I know." He kissed my forehead and exited, leaving me alone once more. I coughed. His breathe smelled awful.

Lately it seemed my life had no meaning. But when I got near my microphone and sang my heart and sprit felt so much happier. Only a few things lately could make me smile. Kaito, leeks, Faneru and singing.

I sigh and undo my hair bands holding my hair up in its two ponytails. Mother said to never cut it, for it was too pretty to ever do that. My greenish bluish hair falls all around me and covers my face.

My eyes are so tired and droopy. I huddle under my blue and grey covers and rest my head on my _Baka and Test _pillow. I was always tired after school. I had actually nearly fallen asleep earlier in math (Luka had to smack my back to get me to wake up). I place my glasses on the table next to my bed and quickly fall asleep.

The last thing I think of before I fall asleep is almost like some sort of vision. I am standing there, in front of everyone in Japan, singing that song I sang to my mother…


	3. An Enchanting Encounter with Me

"…And I just think that's its totally unfair!"

" Your right, that's not fair." I say, only half listening to Luka rant.

It was lunch at Voca High -a week after my dad said he'd sell my music things- and I was busy munching on some leeks. Luka and I always sat by ourselves at lunch. She had been invited to sit with the popular girls, but she never accepted. She said she's rather be with me, and that made me happy.

Anyway, Luka and her dance team had won first in a tournament that qualified them for a giant one. It would be between all of Japan. However, you needed to give 10,000,000 yen for entry, and a lot of other things that made Luka really mad.

"But that's not the worst of it Miku!" Luka continues, angrily eating her rice. "Apparently, to get into the championships, my team and I have to dance to a song that we create! Meaning, the last few months we've spent working on our perfect forms was for nothing!"

"That sucks." I say, feeling bad for her. Recently, Luka's grades had been going down because she spent all her time at her studio with Len, Rin, and Gumi. "I know you don't really like making up songs."

"You got that right." She says, tying her pink hair into a ponytail. "I like dancing to songs. Not making them. It's too tough." She pauses and gives me the puppy dog eyes. "Maybe you could make the song for us…please…?"

"No." I resound, turning back to my food. "I sing songs that already excise. Besides, didn't you say in the rules _you_ have to sing?"

That made her quiet for a bit. "Well, yes." Luka finally says, "But friends help each other out! I'll sing the wonderful thing if you write it!"

I sigh. "Only Kaito writes his own songs. I told you that."

At once, Luka's eyes light up. "I know. By the way, did you see the new song he posted on YouTube?! It's called Ashes to Ashes and is really cool! He even made a music video for it!" She leans close to me and whispers, "He looks hot…"

"Sorry, I couldn't see it. Remember, my dad sold our computer and laptop." I say, as Luka pulls her phone out. "But I really want to see it!"

Luka quickly found the video and showed me it. Kaito was dressed in a costume that made him look so handsome. It was like he was a dark prince. Not to mention the song was amazing too. I saw his red-haired brother, Akaito, in there a couple of times too. Akiato was way older than all of us, in college or something. I was an only child. I wonder what siblings where like...

But what struck me wasn't the amazing song or anything. It was Kaito's scarf. It never left his neck, even with an amazing looking medieval cosplay like this. It was blue like his hair and hung loosely around his neck. He never took it off, even when our dress code said he couldn't wear it.

After the video ended, his voice still stuck in my head. It was so nice. I loved it.

"I subscribed to him." Luka says, smiling. "His username is 'ICECREAMKAITO443'."

I laugh at that. Kaito did love his ice cream. I thought it was cute whenever he walked into class with some he got from the nice lunch ladies who he often talked to. "That makes sense. Anyway, what are you going to do for the championships if you can't even use your song you planned on?"

Luka shrugs. "I don't know. I'll think of something. I know I will. I want the chorus to like this though…" Luka claps her hands and starts singing. "~LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER!~ I thought it up last night."

I laugh. "Not bad. It sounds cool. You just need to get the other words and your set! You singing voice isn't too bad either."

"Well, I'd rather dance than sing, thanks." She says, smiling. "But maybe you could help me write it!"

"I'd love to!" I say, "It sounds like a very peppy song. But first, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I get up and start walking to the girls' room. So even Luka could sing. I felt tears welling up. I don't know why, but I feel jealous of how she just blurted out that piece of her song. I could never ever do that! But she said she didn't like singing, so why did I feel so mad at her? Luka is my best friend!

I look at the ground and not where I'm going. Suddenly I bump into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

But once I see who indeed it is, my breath stops. Facing me with a smile is the one, the only, Kaito Shion.

"It's not your fault! Kaito says, his songbook in one hand and ice cream in the other. "I was too busy writing anyway."

I am honestly too scared to reply. He looked so handsome as always. "Oh, no, really it's mine!" Oh come on! I could do better than that!

Kaito just smiled, "No really, here." He hands me his vanilla ice cream cone. "I've not licked it yet or anything. You can have it! I can just get another. Really!"

"T-Thank you…" I say, taking it. It looked yummy. Kaito was so sweet and nice… "I'm Hatsune Miku."

"I know." Kaito says, his ever present smile making me blush, "I remember when we where little and we made a snowman in recess."

I gasp. I can't help it. I remember that day so clearly. It was the first time I realized I really did like Kaito.

"You have a great memory!" I say, beginning to eat my ice cream. "That day is kind of a blur to me." Okay, big lie, but I wanted to see how much he remembered.

"It's still clear to me." Kaito says, his eyes glistening. "It was December or something and we were all outside playing in the snow. I was playing with some of my buddies when I saw you standing there alone. We built a snow man together and named him Saben-san!"

Wow. He remembered everything. "Yeah! I remember now!"

Kaito nodded. "Well, I have to go, before I get yelled at." He laughed and started on his way. "Enjoy the ice cream!"

I watch him go and sigh. He was so dreamy. Wait, why did I get up again? Oh yeah, to go to the bathroom. I head that way with my ice cream and the biggest smile on my face. Kaito remembered me. And that made me happy.

…

As I reentered the lunch room with my slowly melting ice cream, I saw someone else sitting with Luka. In _my_ seat.

"Excuse me." I say, walking briskly over to her and the boy. "Who are you? You're sitting in my seat you know."

The boy turns to me. He has long purple hair formed into a ponytail and had a rather sullen expression. "I didn't know." His voice was very deep, and shouldn't belong to him. "I'll get up now."

To what seemed to be Luka's dismay, the boy got up and left.

"Who was that?" I ask as I sit down next to Luka, licking my ice cream puzzled.

"That was Gakupo." She said, in a daze. "He just moved here." Luka swooned as she talked about him. "He is from a family of samurai. It's his very first time in a public school. Isn't he dreamy?"

I laugh. "You certainly like him huh?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"OH YES!" She says, jumping up. "I really REALLY like him!"

"Calm down," I say, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Before you get a nosebleed."

"Sorry." She apologies and sits back down. "He's really hot though! Do you think…think he likes me?"

"Maybe." I say. "Who knows…"

I wonder if Kaito likes me too. Probably not. He seemed really friendly to me. But then again, he was to anyone. That's what I love about him. I stare across the room to see that Gakupo boy looking at Luka with a longing. At least Luka had someone. That feeling came back to me quickly. Whether I was okay with it swirling in my head, I don't really know. But I know it was there. That so-called feeling they called jealously...


	4. How The Twins Scared Me

So if you divide forty into thirty five…

I reach for my calculator. I hate math. I get some big number and write down on my paper.

"So how are we doing?" asks Luka from the other room, striating her hair. I was always the one stuck with the work it seemed.

"Good. On problem 31!"

"Ugh." Luka responds. I hear her put her straightener down, and she walks into her room, (with only half her hair straight I might add) where we are doing homework. We always did homework at her house. "We have to get 50! This is impossible!"

"We can do it." I say, trying to be positive. I learned through experience that it helps.

"Sure." Luka says, rolling her eyes.

Just as she finishes talking her phone rings. Her favorite song booms and she walks over to pick it up. "Hey…..Yeah…" Suddenly, her face turns from annoyed to pure shock. "WHAT?!"

I quickly run over to her. "W-What happened?! Is it your mom?"

Luka's mother had been battling cancer for the past few years. It was rather sad. She stayed at the hospital where she would be monitored. Luka hadn't seen her in so long…

"It's Gumi." She replies, quickly setting the phone down. "Come on, we have to go to the dance studio now!"

I, knowing this must be bad, follow her. Once Len really hurt himself. Like, he had to go to the hospital kind of hurt. But Luka barely bat her eye.

Luka's dance studio-called NITE TIME STAR Dance Studio-was actually the building next to her house. It was just an empty building two years ago. But Luka's father (who is rich as anything) bought it for her and they fixed the place up. How she found Gumi and the twins is beyond me.

We rushed in, and the usually dark studio has all its lights on. The wall décor that glows in the dark cover the walls in vibrant colors. This place was really cool. But there were other things to think about.

Two blonde kids, about 12 or 13 are standing around another girl. She looks a bit younger than m, but not by much. She has green hair warped in a bun, and matching emerald eyes. She was sprawled on the ground, and I feel my stomach tighten. Her one ankle is at a weird angle.

"She fell." Says Rin. Rin's gothic make-up is packed on her face and her ponytails are wild looking. A white bow (the only thing on her that isn't black) was tied in her hair. It was hard to believe she was 13. Especially in those flashy fishnet tights of her's…

"And broke her ankle." Rin's brother, Len pipes up. He wasn't gotic or emo like his sister, and indeed looked rather boring and nerdy. Like me.

Poor Gumi. She was in tears as Luka picked the small girl up. Luka often told me that Gumi hated being in the spotlight, like me, and was quiet shy around others. But she was one of the best dancers ever. Or so I'm told.

"It's Rin's fault!" Len says, pointing at his sister and looking at me like I was suppose to punish her. "She tripped her and made her fall!"

"Hey!" Rin screams back at her brother. "At least I don't have a baby d-"

"Stop it!" Luka yells above her. I see Gumi cover her face. "I'm tired of you two bickering! Now, Hatsune, I need you to stay here with them. I have to help Gumi."

I nod and watch my best friend leave with her. Slowly I turn to the twins. Man, they scare me.

Rin tilts her head at me. "So…you dance?"

I shake my head. "Oh, no. I don't. I sing."

"You do?" Len asks, looking at me with little sparkles in his giant blue eyes.

"Y-yes." I say, slightly terrified now. "But not in front of people!" Better change the subject fast. "So, um, should I call your parents and tell them that practice is canceled?"

"We don't have parents." Says Rin, taking a lollipop from her short shorts and sticking it into her mouth.

"W-What?" I ask, astonished. "What do you mean?"

"Our parents were teens." Len says quietly, looking at his sister with a sullen face. "We don't know them, but they should be around 30 now. They put us both up for adoption…"

"That's awful." I manage to say, shocked. These poor kids.

"But who needs them." Rin takes the candy out of her mouth and chuckles. "They would have held us back. We don't need 'em. Right Len?"

Her brother looked too scared to speak. "Uh…yeah. What Rin said."

I can't help but feel bad. But one thing pops into my head. "So, how do you get money to pay for dance lessons if you are orphan?"

"We sell things." Rin says, looking proud when I'm sure she shouldn't be. "Or ask whatever foster parents we have for a week. They always hate us."

Len looks really disappointed as she says that. "Yeah…"

Tears form in my eyes. These poor kids. To think I thought I had it rough.

Rin must have seen my tears. "Aw. She feels bad for us."

Len looked at me hopelessly as I wipe them away. He mouths 'don't' and wrings his hands. I guess he had learned from experience…

"So," The scary 13 year old continues, "Now that Gumi is out for the count, who is gonna dance with us…" She begins circling around me, like a hawk. "Maybe you…?"

"Oh no!" I say, rather quickly. "I couldn't! I have stage fright!"

"Which is why this is so prefect!" Len pipes up, his voice the most happy I've heard so far. "We can help you! Please!"

"Come on!" Rin said, begging.

I felt myself backing up. "N-no! I won't. P-Please…stop…"

"Please!"

"You have to!"

"It'll be great!"

"You have to!"

"SHUT UP!" I scream, and run as fast as I can away. Tears stream down my face. I can't. I can't do anything in front of anyone. I never will. I just wish everyone would be quiet and leave me alone! I'll never be in front of anyone and perform. Whether it was dancing or singing, I could never do it.


	5. Getting In Trouble With Me

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short and kinda crappy. I have been really busy lately and haven't had much time to write. Plus I broke my 3rd phone charger two days ago and I cant buy another :/ S with that note, please know that my next chapter will be WAY better. Thank you! :D**

* * *

_"Mommy!" I say, as I wipe tears from my eyes. "It was scary!"_

_"Shhh. It's okay!" Her green hair goes to one side and her smile is full of comfort. But her face however was faded from her nose up. "You don't ever have to do that again!"_

_"B-But-"_

_She embraces me. "I promise..."_

Suddenly, I open my eyes and see myself hugging my pillow.

"W-wha?!" I nearly scream, sitting straight up in my bed. Once my vision clears, I realize I'm just in my room. Beads of sweat fall from my face and I wipe them off.

Behind me is the clock. 4:34am.

I sigh and lay back down. That dream again. I could never shake it. Half of me wanted it to be a memory, while the other wished it to be a mere dream. I actually hope it's the latter.

I huddle under my covers again and close my eyes. They feel heavy and I feel my thoughts droop. But…why…? Why can't I even remember my own mother's face….?

…..

"Miku!"

"Yes!?" I answer, half asleep in math class. I had woken up late and had to walk to school. In the rain.

"I asked you if you knew what pi times X was."

"Oh!" I say, not even remembering what pi was. "Ummmm…"

"It's 7.54" Says Luka, who shot me a glace with a smirk on her face. "It's rather easy."

I mouth thank you to her as the teacher's monotone voice continues on talking about what I think is triangles. Luka truly was my best friend. She was always so nice.

"Um, excuse me."

Oh no…

Meiko stands up from her desk, pointing at me. "This girl, Hatsune Miku was sleeping in class. Therefore, under the guidelines of school, should get detention!"

I stand there, in awe. "Seriously?!" I say, "I was asleep for two minutes! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Meiko stares at me, her brown eyes furious. "You have done so many things wrong Miku!" I hear her say more quietly, "And you remember none of it…"

"Meiko!" Our teacher explains, "Sit back down now! Just for that, you BOTH get detention!"

I am surprised as Meiko, who clenches her fists. "WHAT?! What did I do?!"

"Be quiet Meiko!" The teacher has to yell, and I see every student (myself included) cower at her. "I Both you and Hatsune will stay after school for detention today."

Meiko kept at it. "But I have cheerleader today! We are practicing for a big tournament. I can't serve time for something I didn't do."

This little fight between her and the teacher lasted a few more minutes. I roll my eyes at how annoying it is and lean over to Luka.

"Hey, thanks." I whisper.

"It's nothing." She says back, smiling. "It's what being friends is about isn't it?"

I smile back. "Yeah."

…..

As I head to my next class, Luka quickly walks next to me, our steps in tune.

"So, about yesterday…."

Oh man, I had completely forgotten about that. When I had ran home from Luka's dance studio in tears, I tried to forget the twins urging words. "Um…yeah. So how is Gumi?"

"She did break her ankle." She says, sounded tired. "And now can't even move. Aka, she can't perform with us at the big competition coming up. I already paid for her entry and everything."

"That is awful." I say, "Who can you get to replace her?"

"No one." She sighs, "We may have to drop out…"

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Bu-"

"Miku, its okay." She says, not smiling anymore. "I know you hate being in front of people. You don't need to feel bad about this."

I want to help her. I really do. Luka has down so much for me. We always help each other, but lately it seemed I was the one who never paid her back. If only I didn't have this dumb stage fright. Then everything would be better. I'd have a boyfriend, I'd be able to perform with my friends, I could outstage Meiko. Everything.

Why did getting over my fear have to be so hard…?


	6. Detention With Me

**Hey everyone! Guess who is back! :D Anywho, this chapter, your questions shall be answered...kinda...Just read and find out! Who knew detention could reveal so much. Plue Teto makes a cameo appearance! Hope you love this chapter! **

* * *

B-7.

I sigh and walk into the dimly lit room. My bright yellow detention slip waves in my hand as I enter. I look over to see Meiko and some other girl with two braided pink pigtails.

"I'm here." I say, turning to face my teacher.

"Good." She replies. "Hopefully you'll learn not to fall asleep in class. Take a seat next to Meiko."

How did I guess? I do as she says, much to Meiko's disgust. I've never been to detention before. It was scary.

"Now," the teacher says, handing blank pieces of paper to us. "I want you, Meiko, to write that you will not yell at others. Miku, write that you will not sleep in class. Teto, write that you will not sing randomly in class. One hundred times each for all of you."

I hear the girl named Teto groan and begin writing. I nod at my teacher and begin writing too. Meiko doesn't.

"Meiko, aren't you going to write?"

"Why should I?" She replies, staring at me. "It's all Miku's fault."

"She, other than sleeping, didn't do anything. Now write." Our teacher snapped, making me shake a bit.

Finally, Meiko stubbornly starting writing. "I hate you." She whispers to me.

"I don't." I respond, keeping my voice even lower. "But I know you do."

…

Watashi wa kiboo masen nemuru de kurasu* Watashi wa kiboo masen nemuru de kurasu. Watashi wa kiboo masen nemuru de kurasu...

"I'll be back girls." Our teacher says, shattering the silence we had all grown accustom to. "Don't try to get out. I'm locking the door." With that menacing word, she calmly walked out. I hear the door click as she locks it from the outside and turn to Meiko.

"Why?" I ask, flipping my pencil around in my hand. "Why do you not like me?! Is it because you truly love Kaito or something?"

Meiko grinds her teeth together, making a rather unpleasant noise. "You should know Hatsune."

"B-But I don't." I say, tilting my head in confusion. "It doesn't make sense. I've never done anything to be mean to you…have I?"

From afar, I hear Teto begin to hum. I remember that sound, but her high pitched vocal range makes it impossible for me to think of what it is. I know it, I do…

"It's much more than Kaito, Hatsune." Meiko says, "It's-"

"I know that song…"

"Excuse me?"

"What song is that, Teto?" I ask, calling across the room to the girl.

Teto, looking surprised I even tried talking to her, turns to me. One ear bud is in her ear, and the other hanging next to her neck. "I beg your pardon?"

"That song your humming!" I say, happily. "Do you know it Meiko?"

Meiko's face is red like the clothes she wears. Not an embarrassed red. An angry red. "Hatsune…"

"Oh!" I say, turning back to Teto (who still looked terrified), "That's the song from the mystery composer, Purple Samurai, right? I couldn't tell because of your high pitch."

Teto nods. "Yep. It's his newest." She continues jamming out. "He's so cool!"

"How can you tell?" Meiko asks, her face less red now, but still irritated looking. "No one knows who he is or what age he is. Heck, no one even knows the man's name."

"But he sounds really dreamy…" Teto says, giving a sigh. "His voice is so deep and manly."

"Sure." Says Meiko, sarcastically. "You love someone that won't even publicly say his name. He could be some forty year old pervert for all you know."

At this, Teto lost her smile. "Y-You don't know that…none of us do."

"Doesn't he have a profile? So you can learn about him?" I chime in, trying to come to Teto's aid.

"Yes!" She says, her smile returning. "He does!"

She began quickly typing on her phone. I wish I still could look up stuff on mine. It had been a few months since I had texted something as simple as 'hello'.

"Here." Teto says, "It says he's sixteen and lives in Tokyo. Like us! And he really is a samurai!"

"Yeah right." Meiko says, rolling her eyes and continuing to scribble her untidy words on her paper. "He's totally perv."

Teto wouldn't give up. "It says he can't say his name because it is his custom to focus on training and not pop culture. He enjoys video games like Mario and is more interested in American culture and singing then being a samurai. His family doesn't approve of it though."

"It's just a cover story." Meiko says, you're so stupid."

Teteo looked at the ground, offended. "O-Oh…"

I look at her sadly. She looked so happy before, but now she seemed upset. "Meiko," I say, "That was rather mean to crush her sprits like that…"

Meiko giggles aty this, and I'm sure my face must look stupid as I hear her. "Oh Hatsune, you should know above all people what crushing someone's sprit is like."

"E-Excuse me?" I stutter, confused.

"You really don't remember do you?" She asks, her face sincere.

"I don't! What do you mean? Is that why you're so mean to me? Did I offend you once?" I don't think I ever have…but…

Meiko opens her mouth to reply, but our teacher comes marching back in, her hair undone and her face stern. At this, Teto, Meiko and I quickly return to writing.

What did she mean!? I had _NEVER **EVER EVER **_done anything bad to her! She had always done bad things to me! What is going on...?

* * *

*** Translated in Japanese to mean "I will not sleep in class." At least, that's what Google Translate said...**


	7. Learning With Me

**Again, I am sorry about the length of this. It seems to be my downfall huh? My cat has been very sick, and I've been rather preoccupied lately. So, um, in this chapter, finally you will learn why Miku hates being in front of people and why Meiko hates her so. I was actually thinking about this chapter in class today. And my cat...So again I apologize that my length of things has been not up to par lately. Please enjoy! **

* * *

"So tell me, seriously, what did I do that was so bad to you?"

Meiko and I walk side by side as we make our way out of school. My hand still hurt from writing all those sentences. Teto walked behind us, jamming out to whatever she was listening to (Purple Samurai most likely).

"Well, first of all, it has nothing to do with you taking that big liking Kaito…He mentioned you actually, on our last date Tuesday." Meiko says, staring at the ground.

I can't hide my surprise. "H-He did?!"

"Yep." She says, "He wouldn't shut up about you. All that came out of his ice cream covered mouth was Miku this, Miku that…" I can tell by her voice that she was very jealous.

"Oh." I blush, "What did he say?"

"Mostly how he wanted to get to know you better…that clueless boy…"

"I like how he can be clueless sometimes." I say, giggling like a little fangirl. "He's so cute when he does that."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Meiko says, blushing too. "He is so nice and cute."

"Yep! I really wish he was my boyfriend…I'd love that…" I say, my eyes sparkling and my mind zoning out to my happy lovey-dovey world.

Meiko hastily decides to change the subject. "S-So anyway, the reason I don't like you is because you is because you...you tried to kill me."

"What?" I ask. I stop thinking about Kaito and turn my brain on to thinking mode. "When?"

"It was a while ago actually." She says, her eyes distant, "When we were little. Back then, we were friends. Remember?"

"NO!" I say, very confused. "I don't remember that! In fact…" Suddenly, my brain becomes foggy. "I don't remember anything from my childhood. My earliest memory was from 2nd grade…"

"Exactly." Meiko says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "That day is branded in my head forever. You don't remember because…well…"

…

"Dad!" I yell, slamming the door open.

"Hey!" He yells back, a shot glass in his hand. "Why you doing being so loud?! Where were you anyway?"

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about the accident in 2nd grade!" I practically scream, tears of anger in my eyes.

"Oh, that?" He asks, his face looking bored. "Because your brain damage made you forget it all. Wait…"

"DAD!" I scream so loud that Faneru runs away like I'm a monster. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I NEARLY KILLED MYSELF AND MEIKO!?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, so?"

Tears fall down my face rapidly. "I pushed her off the stage at our 2nd grade concert and we both broke our heads open! We both nearly died!"

"…Yeah?"

"D-Dad…" I stutter before running into my room. "I HATE YOU!"

I slam my bedroom door and cry. Why would he not tell me?! It was so important to my life, and I don't remember anything about it.

It was our 2nd grade recital. Our class had the first song. Meiko and I had a duet together in the middle of it, and I was apparently overly excited.

The announcer called our class' name, and I was so very happy. For Mommy, even though she was sick, had come, and Dad too. Luka was there too, but she mostly danced instead of sang like she was suppose to.

Then the duet came. I remember none of it, but Meiko remembers everything. I wanted the entire spotlight. I saw everyone staring at us, and I wanted it to only be me.

So I pushed Meiko off the stage. It was 6 feet off the hard concrete ground.

She tumbled down, but she also brought me down with her too, for she had been clutching my shirt as I pushed her. She said she remembered hearing the adults gasp as we fell to the ground. She said she heard me scream too.

Meiko said the rest was a blur, but I had been more wounded then her. She remembered me being in critical condition for over a week. My head had split right open.

In the end, I awoke with no memory of before. I forgot my birthdays. I forgot Mikuo, my brother who died right before he turned a day old. My friends and family.

I forgot why I loved singing. In fact, I forgot my life.

Tears continue falling rapidly, and I feel like I'll be sick. No wonder I was afraid of being on a stage. I had nearly killed myself and her.

Gathering myself, I walk over to the home phone. Dad said to not use it, but I don't care about him right now. I dial and wait.

"Hellooooo?"

"Luka, look, it's me."

"Hey Miku! So what do you want? This is the first time on like, what, forever that we've talked to each other on the phone!"

"Yeah, I know but-"

"So what you want? I know you aren't allowed to be talking a lot on the phone and stuff…"

"Luka, I'm joining your dance team. I'm gonna compete with you and the twins. And we are going to win."


	8. Learning to Dance With Me

**Helloooo. I am sick and not happy! :( I took the day off from school and wrote this. I've been blowing my nose and watching Black Butler and Ouran High School Host Club for that past...two hours. Yep. My BB dvd sucks though cuz after episode 10, it stops working on my tv. and I have to use my computer. Same goes with the musical dvds too (I like black butler can you tell?). But Ouran and the season 2 disc aren't affected. *Shrugs* Weird. ANYWAY, LET'S READ SOME VOCALOID!**

* * *

"Welcome!" Luka sings as I enter her dance studio. "To the best place ever!"

"Yeah yeah…" Rin says, busy applying her mascara and not caring.

"I know you'll do great!" Len chimes in, his eyes hopeful as he stares at me.

"Thanks everyone." I say, throwing my giant and long braid over my shoulder. "I am ready for my first lesson!"

"Great!" Luka says, her eyes shining at me like Len's. "First I'm going to test what you can do though."

"What…?" I ask, putting my water bottler on the ground and giving a puzzling face.

"It's not a written test or anything." She reassures. "It's only a pre test of sorts to see what you can do."

"Oh." I respond, relaxing a little. I had been so wound up by everything that had happened over the past few days I overreact to everything now. "So what do I have to do?"

Luka turns to Len, who looks as nerdy and cute as anything. "Len, do what I told you!"

Len nods and steps onto the dance floor. He has fancy dance shoes on, while I only have my beat up sneakers. If I had the money I would buy nice looking ones like his.

Readying himself, Len got himself into a stance. Then, like magic, he began spinning. My head went crazy. How many times did he spin? Three times? Four? And on his tip toes for God's sake!

He landed and a pose and Luka clapped. "Perfect! Miku, I just want you to try one."

I see Rin smirk at me and know she's thinking I can't do it. I'll show her.

"Hey stupid!" She yells at her brother, who hangs his head in shame. "You only did four! We HAVE to do five! You're so worthless."

My heart ached from seeing Len look at the ground so sullenly. But I didn't say anything.

"Rin-chan, what did I say about putting your brother down?!" Luka scolds her like she's a baby when she's only three years younger than her.

"He is though!" She continues, her fists clenched. "He has been nothing but trouble! I hate him!"

"You're the reason we never get adopted!" Len screamed back, tears in his eyes. "You sell drugs to pay for your make-up and are so rude and mean to everyone around you! No wonder no one wants us!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I cower a bit at Luka. She seems really really angry. "Both of you just shut up! I'm tired of you two always fighting one another!"

My eyes float over to Len who is wiping his tears away. I feel so bad for him. My brother had died and I don't even remember him. Mikuo… I wonder…if he did live would him and I hate each other like Rin and Len?

I had always thought the best thing about having siblings was that you'd always have someone to be there of you. So when bullies come, they help out. Or when you feel upset over something like bad test grades, they'd help you study and feel better. Apparently not.

"Len," I say, walking over to him and hugging him. "Don't listen to her. She's just trying to get you down. I think you're wonderful."

Len looks up at me, a smile on his face. "T-Thank you, Miki-chan."

So he even has a nick name for me. CUTE! "You're welcome Lenny!" If he gives me one, I should give him one too.

"Ew." Rin says, "Len likes Hatsune! Len likes Hatsune!"

Len quickly jumps away from me, his face red. "No way! I don't! I like Gumi…she's quiet and nice and sweet…unlike you Rin."

"Well at least I look good compared to her. She looks like green threw up on her!"

Len began tearing up again. "Don't say that! Gumi is beautiful and she is my friend!"

Rin rolls her eyes. "Who would be friends with you…"

Luka had had about enough of us all. "Miku. Do the thing. Now."

"Oh right!" I say awkwardly and get in the stance Len had earlier. I lift my foot of the ground but I wobble as I do and fall to the ground. "Ow!"

"Y-you okay Miki-chan?!" Len said, looking rather worried at me.

"I'm perfectly fine Lenny." I say, getting up and dusting my butt off. "How do you do that? You must be a really great dancer."

Len blushes at that. "Oh, not really…Rin is way better."

"Hell yeah!" Rin says, doing what I attempted to and swirling around more than five times. She sticks a pose (a rather sexy one too) and yells "Ole!"

"Well I'm better than all of you." Luka says pompously, and spins around at a fast rate.

"I counted only four." Says Rin, laughing at her. "I'm way better than you!"

"No." She responds. "I am doing everything perfectly. Unlike you, I do not wave my arms wildly and look stupid. You need to work on all that…"

"At least I'm not as bad as Miku." Rin murmurs quite loudly.

"Hey it's my first time! I've never really danced before…" I say, trying to stick up for myself.

"And that is why you are here!" Luka says proudly. "So that you can get over your stage fright and that we can win!"

"~LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER!~" Len chants happily, dancing to the beat of his own words. His unhappiness from before disappeared like vapor.

"Yes!" Luka jumps up high and starts dancing with him. "We shall crush the competition! I know we can! Why? Because we are the best!"

I laugh at them dancing and having fun. In fact, I am having fun too. For the first time in a while I am enjoying something a lot. And you know what?

It feels good.


	9. Becoming Friends With Me

**Heyyyyyy. It is me again! I have written more for you all! Next chapter will be soooooo eventful. But till then, read about Gakupo and Luka and Miku and Meiko! The twins from here on will play a much bigger part. So all the Rin and Len fans, dance like a samurai in happiness (reference peps). I had coffee, can you tell...?**

* * *

I skip happily down the hallway. After school was more dance practice. I had really been getting into lately! It had only been a month since I had joined, but it was so fun! Sure, Rin was still very rude and mean to Len, but it was fun.

"Miku!"

I turn to see Luka running to me, her face in a bright smile.

"Hey!" I wave, "Where were you earlier?"

"I was getting some things…sorted out." She says, slightly sinisterly. "Anyway, are you still coming to the sleep over tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" I say, gleefully. "It seems so far away too!"

"It'll come." Luka reassured. "Anyway, Rin and Len are really excited too. Well, Len is anyway,"

"Oh Lenny." I saw, chuckling. We had become good friends over the past month. He always helped me out and was starting (As Luka said anyway) to come out of his shell.

Rin, on the other hand, was not. She kept dancing as well as anything, but her attitude and temper kept flaring up sometimes. Len said that the possibility of going to another foster home soon was very high.

"She's always fighting with them." Len had said one day while we were getting ready for practice. "She's always making them mad and cursing at them."

"That's awful." I said, "Do they yell back at her?"

"No." He replied. "They just get mad. They don't yell though. Just tell her to be quiet and go into her room. Then she storms away."

"Mikuuuuu!"

Oh!" I say, snapping out of my flashback. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Whatever." She says, laughing a bit. "So, in other news, guess who is single?"

"Uhh…" One person sticks out in my head a bit farther than the others. "Kaito…?"

"Um, no." Luka flips her hair and gives me a well-duh-stupid look. "Gakupo!"

"Oh, awesome." I say, hoping to sound happier than I feel. She had gotten me all hyped up for nothing.

"Yeah! He was talking to me and everything today!" Luka says, looking like she'll faint from happiness. "He is sooooooo hot. And you wouldn't believe how he sounded in music class today!"

I chuckle at that. "Gakupo? The all powerful samurai a good singer?"

Luka nods, her eyes sparkling as she talk about him. "Yeah! I talked to him after and he said he loves singing! I think I am in love!"

I roll my eyes. Luka loves dreaming big. "Well, does he like you?" I ask as we finally begin moving again down the red hallway. "What did you two love birds talk about?"

"His samurai stuff." She says, her eyes twinkling. "He says it's really boring, but I think it's cool."

I think for a second then say, "But can't samurai not be, like, regular people? That must be awful."

"But he gets a sword." Luka protests, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I like words as much as the next girl, but I could cut my pigtails off if I swung it." I laugh, eyeing up my thick hair.

"Well, yeah." Luka laughs too. "And I'd get my make-up ruined."

We turn into our classroom, to fine Meiko waiting at my desk.

I mutter a curse and walk up to her, making sure to smile as big as I could. "Hey Meiko…"

"Hatsune…I'm sorry I was so mean to you from before." Her voice was sincere, and made me feel bad. "I was just angry that you for what you did all those years ago. And then when you went after Kaito…It just pushed me right over the edge."

"It's okay." I reassure her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I forgive you!"

"I thought you said you wanted her name to be in Death Note?"

I turn cold and stare right at Luka, who looks away like she never said anything. "Luka….that was between us only."

"Hey! It's okay! Let's all not fight, okay?!" Meiko says quickly, waving her arms around in protest.

I calm the Medusa inside of me and turn back to her. "Y-Yeah, there has been enough of that for a while…So um…" I struggle with the words, and feel like my tongue is fighting against saying what I'm about to say.

"Be friends?" Luka says, speaking for me.

Meiko looks at me, with a rather surprised face. "You wanna be friends? Even after I bullied you…?"

"Yeah." I say, finally finding my voice. "We have our differences, but I think if we tried, we could be great friends. We both like music and-"

"And Kaito!"

"Luka, not helping."

"Sorry…"

I sigh, "Well yeah….so want to be friends? We don't have to be besties or anything, just friends.

Meiko, for the first time ever, smiles at me, "Hatsune Miku, I would really like that…"


	10. A So-Called Date With Me

**Hey everyone!** **So this chapter has some BIG feels. At least, it does to me. I have decided to celebrate the newest Vocaloid game, Project DIVA F2nd by putting Miku in the dress she is suppose to wear in my fav song from the original F. So yeah...and before you all yell at me about "SOUNDLESS VOICE IS LEN'S SONG STUPID!", let me tell you here, Len WILL get this song. In this story, it used to be Kaito's. And seeing how it's my fan fic, it's my rules. So enjoy, be nice to others, and stuff...yep. **

* * *

"So, why are you making me wear this again? I'm confused."

"Oh, just trust me Miku!" Luka shouts from the other room. It was after school, and she had made me stay after with her for unknown reasons. She then gave me a dress and told me to change in the bathroom.

I fixed my hair with the purple bow she had also given me, and stared in the mirror. Among the lipstick stains and other things on the old mirror, I see and evaluate myself.

The dress is yellow with a purple streak down the bust. The rim is all fluttery and white. Luka also gave me black leggings, so I put them on too. She definitely had something planned.

I step out of the bathroom and face her. "So?"

Luka stops looking at herself for a moment and gasps. "P-Perfect! Now follow me!"

With that, she took of skipping like a fan girl, and I had no choice to follow.

"You mind telling me what the heck is happening?" I say, having to run after her to at least slightly keep up. I couldn't really skit in this without showing my underwear.

"I'll show you! Don't worry! And stop asking questions." And then, she ran as fast as she could, disappearing behind a corner.

"Luka!" I yell, running to catch up. But as I rounded the same corner she had moments before, I run right into someone else.

"Oh my I'm so-" I freeze and look up at Kaito's face, who is smiling.

"Hey Hatsune!" Kaito says.

"H-Hey…" Behind him, I see Luka smiling and giving the thumbs up. That girl…

"You look really cool! Going to cosplay or something?" He asks, tilting his head at me.

"Oh no." I say, shaking my head. "I don't have enough money to cosplay. My friend Luka gave this." I look back to see that Luka has disappeared once more.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to the music room." Kaito says, twirling his scarf around. "Wanna come? I would appreciate if someone listened to it before I put it on YouTube."

"Sure!" I say, giving a little hop of joy. "Let's go! And If I may ask…what is it about?"

Kaito reaches into his pocket and brought out some folded pieces of paper. "It's called Soundless Voice. It's about losing someone you love. I've never personally lost someone, but I just felt like writing it."

I thought of my mother and Mikuo, and nodded. "I have lost some people close to me…"

"I'm sorry…" Kaito said, looking at me with sullen eyes. "That must be awful. I've never really felt that, but I'm sure…your hurting…"

I nod again, determined to not cry. Not in front of Kaito. Not if I could help it. "No…No I'm perfectly fine. Um, now, let's go! I wanna hear it."

Kaito and I started walking to the music room, rather quietly. Neither of us talked, and I liked it that way.

"Here…" Kaito says, opening the door to the music room for me. I walk in and take a seat. I never sang in here. It scared me too much.

Kaito took his place in front of the chalk board and quickly looked his lyrics over. I waited patiently. He could take all the time he wanted.

Finally, Kaito cleared his throat and sang like I had never heard anyone before.

_Everything is engulfed by snow, as everything melts into silence and grief.  
When I hold up my hand,  
The fragile snow melts upon my palm and dissolves to nothing.  
Snow piles up like sand, once you gather, it all in one single piece.  
"Is my voice clear to you now?"  
If I were to speak, you would no longer be able to hear me.  
You can tell me your lonely, you can tell me your aching.  
I'll try to find a way, to cure your pain.  
I beg you to not leave me, please don't ever betray me, I don't want to be alone, like once before.  
Even if we're apart right now, can our souls become one?_

As snow falls down, you slowly wither away in this world.  
If it's even possible, Can I hear your voice one more time?

One more time, One more time~

Please hear me out.

Your eyes are resting now, that I see, is a tear drop coming from me.  
Our world is stained in gray, blinded in fog we can longer ever _reach each other.  
Your body's freezing up, your voice is no longer here,  
we can't even shed, a single tear to mourn.  
Please can you hear me out, laugh and smile again.  
Because I no longer have the strength to keep on living this way._

I feel tears coming in my eyes, but I wipe them away quickly. I would not cry here. I would not.

_If it's possible to God, to take my voice and give it to her, I would prefer to feel soundless than emptiness. Even if I am to be left alone in this cold, icy world, it be right. _

_Please once more, once more again_

_Together with you._

_"I love you" is so hard to even say for that there's no love in this world, without you it's like nothing is ever warm. No matter how much or how many times I scream, you won't ever come to me._

_Ahhhhh!_

_I beg you snow showers, keep on falling on the both of us right now. It's too pitiful to move on as we grow apart. Even if we one another we can walk our path forever._

_I'll disappear._

That's it. Tears come streaming down my face faster than anything. I have to cover my face so that the blue haired boy in front of me could not see.

"Miku…"

I look over at him, and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I like it…R-Really..." I stutter, not bothering to wipe my tears away anymore. If I did, only more would come rolling down my face.

Kaito's blue eyes are like jewels and glisten at me. He puts his face rather close to mine and whispers. "Thank you Miku…"

And with that, he hugs me. "I'm sorry…"

"A-About what…?" I ask, embracing his warm hug.

"I made you upset." He says, pulling away from me.

"No!" I say, standing up as fast as lighting. "It was amazing! I loved it! I really did!...If you don't mind, I'd like a copy of the song…"

"Of course!" He says, giving me the sheet. "I have another copy at home." He smiles again and says, "Hatsune…You're a really cool girl…"


	11. Getting The Truth With Me

**Hey guys. I'm so excited cuz my other fan fic is ending and I'm like "omg" and stuff. But of course, something has to spoil my fun! And by that I mean some kids in class keep making fun of me for liking anime and listening to Vocaloid and stuff. My nickname is legit "Henti" to them. I DONT READ/WATCH THAT. So anyway, I got really mad at them and may or may not have punched someone in the hallway...ANYWAY. This chapter has Rin and Len! Yay! It's really touching actually. I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Luka! Hey I'm here!"

Luka opens the door, smiling at me, "Welcome to the first sleep over of the best dance team ever!"

I laugh. "Nice Luka. Are the twins already here?' I ask, looking at Luka's pink octopus pajamas. They made her look like a girl from a high school American movie.

"Yep." She nods, smiling. "They arrived really early…but Len…"

"What about Len?!" I question. The boy had become somewhat of a little brother to me. "Is he hurt?!"

"Oh no!" Luka say quickly. "Len is perfectly fine, I assure you. He just seemed a bit sad for some reason, that's all!"

As she explains, I feel my heart beat slow down. I had gotten scared there. "Okay….good."

"You two are close aren't you?" Luka says, a hint of what seemed to be…something I didn't like in her voice. "I thought you liked Kaito Miku! And after all the trouble I went through to get you and him together yesterday…"

"Wait!" I say, getting slightly stressed out by the commotions of everything. "I like Lenny as a brother! Kaito, on the other hand, is someone I like! Get it?! There is a difference!"

Luka rolls her eyes playfully. "Sure. I'll believe it when I see it. Anyway, come on! Let's go!"

I follow her into the studio, clutching my sleeping bag and pillow as I scurried into the dance room.

I entered to see the twins, both in their sleeping bags. Rin is busy watching anime on her phone, while Len is fully in his sleeping bag. Luka's stuff was next to theirs, and I put my stuff next to her's.

"Len?" I say, poking his yellow sleeping bag. "You okay?"

Len turns to me, his face stained with tear stains. I gasp as I see him.

"L-Len!" I hug him and he hugs me back. "What happened?!"

At first, there is no answer from him. Then I weakly hear him whisper. "Rin…"

My shock for Len suddenly turns to anger and madness. I quickly lunge at her, and steal her phone.

"Hey!" She wines, "I was watching _Free!_ Give my phone back!"

"Not until you tell me what the hell you did to Len!" I persist, holding her phone way above my head so she can't reach it. I love being tall.

"I did nothing." Rin states calmly. "I was just having fun…"

I turn to Len, who seems to be trying to disappear. "Len…What did your sister do?"

Len shakes his head and whimpers. "S-She made me sing a song…a-and posted it on the internet….everyone in the comments said I stunk…"

My eyes widen as I listen to him. I had never heard Len sing, but I'm sure he wasn't as bad as the trolls were saying.

"Well that's stupid." Luka says, going on the ground next to him and putting her arm around him. "You are a great singer, I know it! Just like Miku! Don't listen to what everyone else says."

"You guys are so pathetic!" Rin gets out of her sleeping bag, and crosses her arms at us. Red flames of anger seem to be dancing in her eyes. "Teaching him stupid morels and stuff! Life isn't nice, and I don't think it's exactly a great idea to teach him that!"

"You talk to me like I'm a little kid Rin…" Len says, finally finding his voice. "I'm not…I know the world is bad, but I like thinking of all the good things. I'm not a pessimist like you…"

Rin clenches her fist and I see tears begin floating out of her eyes. "I am just trying to protect you little brother…"

"Well making fun of me and being mean isn't very helpful, thanks!" Len says, tearing flowing down his eyes as well. "You're my sister, not my mother! Mom didn't care for us! And I don't want my sister to be my mother! I want a woman who will love us to be my mother…"

Rin seemed shocked at this, for her mouth was gaping open. She quickly composed herself however. "Well I don't! I like fending for myself! I don't want parents that aren't my birth parents!"

At this, both twins became silent. I felt water escaping my own eyes too. These kids…they were so incredibly different but…also so much the same.

"I-Is that why…?" Len slowly asks, "Why you never let us get adopted?"

Rin didn't say anything. Instead, she silently walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom. Probably to fix her make-up.

"Lenny…you okay…?" I ask, hesitantly.

He nods, his face still sullen beyond compare. "Y-Yeah..."

I kneel onto the floor, to sit with him. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." He says, wiping his tears away and taking it like a man. "I'm okay. I never knew Rin felt like that though."

"Maybe that's why she…." Luka starts, but trails off. Len seems to know what she was going to say, but me, not so much.

"She what?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Always acts the way she does." Luka says, unwinding her legs and sitting cross-legged. "You know, bossy, annoying, short tempered…"

I nod and sit cross-legged too. "Yeah…I guess so…It's a shame…"

We all just kind of sit there, an awkward silence filling the already uncomfortable room. I study Len. His little ponytail, his blue tear-stained eyes. He and his sister looked so much alike.

Yet…they were the exact opposites of one another.

"Hey…"

We all turn, and I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my sockets. Rin was…well, not gothic looking.

Her make-up that was always caked upon her face was gone. Her eyes looked much more pretty like that. Plus her black bow was gone from her head. She looked…nice.

Rin walks slowly to her brother, who didn't look at her (Can't say I blame him). Suddenly, she fell to the floor and hugged him tightly.

"Len…I am so sorry…"

Len looked at her for a moment. But he soon quickly hugged her back too.

"I'm sorry too Rin…"


	12. Truth or Dare ft Me

**Hey people!** **I have returned. Yeah, I was really excited and wrote this chapter like *snaps fingers* that. Also, with the kids making fun of me and stuff, they still are, but I ignore them. Except when one of them drew a mustache and sombrero on my Kaito drawing I did in Woodshop when I got bored. I LIKED THAT DRAWING ALEX! Sooooo this chapter has fanservice, references and comedy. I hope y'all like it! **

* * *

Quickly after that movie moment with the twins, things seemed to more like a normal sleepover. Luka brought cupcakes, which were really good. Then we painted our fingernails (Len included), had a pillow fight (Len included), watched a really scary movie (Without Len. He kinda stayed in the bathroom the whole time…), and by 1:45, decided to play truth of dare.

"So who wants to go first!" Luka asks. Her spunkiness hadn't died down.

Me on the other hand? Well…"Can't we just….like…sleep?"

"Miku-san!" Len prods me repeatedly. "Come on! It's not that late!"

I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "Fine. I'll…go last." I yawn after that and hear them all complain.

"I'll go first." Rin says. She had been so…nice to us…Let me tell you, if I wasn't so dang tired, I would be questioning so many things.

Luka smiles. "Okay! Truth or dare?!"

Rin thought about for a second then smiled. "Dare! I'll do anything!"

"Anything huh?" Luka smirks. And when she smirks, you know you have to keep awake to see what happens. "Well…would you kiss your own brother?!"

I feel my jaw drop, and see Len's drop too. "Um Luka…."

"EW!" Len says, covering his mouth. "NO! That's incest!"

Rin rolls her eyes. "Oh please. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad to your or something." She grabbed his hands away from his mouth and quickly pecked his lips.

I'm pretty sure Len vomited in the bathroom after that.

"Okay, your turn Luka. And because of that, I won't go easy!" Rin crosses her arms and laughs. So she was still evil at heart huh. Maybe her father was evil. Then she'd be the Daughter of Evil…..hey, that sounds like a good song to write…

"Bring it on!" Luka says, putting her game face on. "Truth!"

Rin laughs in that evil way again and says rather defiantly, "Do you or do you not believe we have the slightest chance of winning the nationals?!"

Luka stares at her, looking rather dumbfounded. "Yes…I truly believe that we could win the competition if we tried."

That didn't seem enough to appease Rin, but she didn't say anything else.

"Now you have to ask Len truth or dare Miku!" Luka says, smiling and appearing to forget what had just happened.

I nod, and turn to him. "Len….you know….truth or dare…"

Len bites his lip and takes a rather long time to reply. And once he does, it comes out as a whisper. "…Dare…"

I think for a moment too. My brain hurts and feels tired, but I know just what to do. I crawl over to my sleeping bag, my hair dragging behind me. I reach in and take out Kaito's handwritten song. Soundless Voice.

"Len," I say, holding the paper up. "Sing this. That is your dare."

Len instantly tenses up, just like I knew he would. "E-Excuse me…?"

"You heard me." I say, handing him the paper.

"B-But I don't wanna!" Len says, his eyes full of terror.

"Relax." I say, taking my seat next to him again. "How about I sing with you?"

I watch Luka's jaw drop. "Miku…I think your delusional…maybe you should sleep…"

"No, I'm fine." I say, clearing my throat. "I can do this. We can do this…right Len?"

Len took a deep breath and put his serious face on. "Yeah… If you can do this, I can…"

I nod and show him the song. "You know how to read notes, correct?"

Len quickly traces the notes on the lined paper. "I can sorta…these notes look like scribble…"

"Blame Kaito." I say, slowing my heartbeat down from its nervous state. "He gave this to me."

"Who is Kaito?" He asks, tilting his head a bit.

"Um…He's my friend…"

Len nods and looks me right in the eyes. "Okay…let's do this…"

I exchange his glance back. "Yeah."

Lenny and I began singing after a moment of silence. At first we both were shaky, seeing how Luka and Rin were staring us both in the face. It made me very uncomfortable and I basically hid my face behind the paper. Len had to push me away a lot so he could see. He had a great voice. Sure, he was offbeat a lot but still…

I had no idea how good I was doing. I kept my voice going strong though. I couldn't back out! No way! I couldn't let Len down too. So I keep singing.

When we both finish the last line, I finally look up at Rin and Luka. My nerves were still going rather wild, but I seemed….okay.

"Wow…" Luka says, her eyes wide. "You two were great…"

I blush, my stomach churning from what I had just done. "T-Thanks…"

"Len…your okay…" Rin says, clearly not impressed and going back to her emo mode from before.

"Don't say that!" Luka scolds. "He was great too!"

"Yeah. Len was great." I say, beging to feel a bit dizzy. And was that the pizza from earlier I tasted in my mouth…?

"Thanks!" Len says happily. "I felt really happy that Miki sang with me! We make a good pair right! I feel great!"

I, on the other hand, felt very VERY sick. I clutch my stomach and hold my breath. Oh, that did not sound good…

"You okay Miku?" Luka asks, but quickly realizes that I'm not feeling well. "Oh crap! She's gonna-"

And that was how my first performance since the accident went.


	13. Thinking Violently For Me

**Ugh, I'm awake early on a Saturday. Blah. I had to finish though, so I got up early! Yay...so tired. I have horseback riding after this too. I'll probably walk into a wall. Don't laugh. So this one is pretty intense. This is where the T rating comes in hehe...so um, READ. Btw, for school, I had to write a story based on something that already exists. So I made a story for CANTARELLA. That is my favorite Vocaloid song...ever. And we got to listen to the music we wanted to in Science so I was happy listening to Miku while writing notes on Newton's laws. **

* * *

I was, however, fine the next day.

I sit silently in my class room, waiting for the other students to come. I was still embarrassed from yesterday. I had thrown up my pizza and cupcakes all over the floor. Len and Rin cleaned it up and Luka helped clean ME up. Let's just say it got…everywhere…

But still, I had sung in front of someone. Two people actually! I smile as I doodle a chibi of some random person. I felt really proud of myself. I had finally, sorta, gotten over my fear.

That or it was my delusional brain talking and making me sing.

"Hey!"

I look up to Meiko. "Hey." I say back.

"So did you hear about the sing-off?"

"Huh?" I ask. "No. This is new to me!"

Meiko nods. "I understand. Kaito found it. It's a sing-off at the park near our old elementary school."

"Cool" I say, twiddling my thumbs. "I don't think I'll go though."

"Why not?" Meiko asks, taking a seat next to me as other students pour in the room. "It's not like it's on tv or something."

"Well…" I was tempted to tell her about everything, but the words just seemed stuck to my mouth, like peanutbutter. I still didn't fully trust Meiko as my friend, and telling her I barfed after I sang didn't seem exactly the smartest thing to do.

"Kaito wants you to." Meiko says, looking me in the eyes. "He really did…"

I hear jealously in her voice. "Oh…he does?"

She nods right as the teacher walks in. She quickly runs to her seat and sits in it. I look around to see Luka still hasn't appeared.

"Well class, I believe we should st-"

"What about Luka?" I ask, raising my hand and talking above her. "She was here earlier."

My teacher shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe a teacher wanted to talk to her. Regardless, I'm starting class."

I go silent as the lecture on Medieval Japan starts. I have to take notes, but I find myself always glancing over to the door. Where was she? Luka was always on time. Come to think of it, I didn't see her in the hallway earlier either…

….

I turn to see the bell ring to exit class. I quickly gather my books and make a beeline for Luka's locker. Maybe she would be there. If not, then panic would set in and I'd probably throw up…again.

I make to her locker, but see no sign of her. I look around rather nervously. "L-Luke…."

Deciding to try to not get myself worked up, I walk swiftly to my next class. Luka had always said if she'd be gone to me. She knew how important our friendship was to me.

I step into the doorway into my science class to gasp.

"Oh hey Miku!" Luka says, her hand in Gakupo's.

The purple haired boy is smiling, and gleaming at Luka.

I march over to them, a feeling of dread in the back of my throat. "Um, where were you during Social Studies?"

"Oh right." Luka says as if her head was full of hot air and nothing else. "Me and Gakupo skipped class together."

"Yeah." Gakupo chimes in, his low voice sounding like a bass drum. "We went to the roof and listened to music."

I can't help but drop my jaw and stare at them both. Never EVER had I or Luka skipped class. We had both made our studies a priority. At least, I had thought so. Now though, I'm not so sure.

"Y-You skipped c-class?" I stutter, my mouth refusing to move properly as I wanted it to.

Luka nods as if it's the best thing in the world. "Yep! Gakupo and I snuck up to the roof and watched the clouds and listened to some awesome music. And guess what!"

I didn't guess anything.

"He knows Purple Samurai!"

"The mysterious s-singer dude?" I ask. I still can't believe what is happening.

Gakupo smiles at me. "Yeah…he's a close friend of mine…"

Luka sighs like she is in love. "Oh yes…he gets more and more charming all the time…"

That's it.

I run as fast as I can out of the classroom and into the Girl's bathroom. I open the door violently and rush in.

"M-Miku!" Meiko is there, washing her hands and a concerned look on her face for me. "W-What happened?!"

I don't answer and instead stare at myself in the mirror. I keep staring, like I'm in a trance.

"Miku!"

Meiko keeps talking, but I don't answer. I see beads of sweat on my face from the reflection and my face turning a ghastly pale. I see my body shaking as well.

"Miku! What's wrong?!"

That feeling. It had returned and it was boiling in my blood like fire. That damn Luka…she had everything I wanted. Money, a boy who likes her, a father who loves her. Everything.

"MIKU!"

I slam my fists on the sink and feel the pain. Bad idea. But I don't care, and feel tears begin streaming down my face. I whisper something even I don't understand. Everything seems to be going fuzzy.

Meiko seems panicky now. "I'm getting the nurse! Stay here! Don't kill yourself!" Then runs out.

Kill myself? Why, with all my thoughts right now, why shouldn't I? My life is rather unfortunate huh? Why shouldn't I end it…?

But my brain flashes an image of Len, and I instantly freeze. He was my friend. He needed me. As well as Faneru, my cat. Kaito too. And even….even Luka…yes…they all needed me.

"Miku!" Meiko runs back in, the school nurse trailing behind.

I turn to her, my vision getting rather cloudy and dark. I close my eyes and lose my balance. I feel someone hold me up, but my mind is so tired….so tired….

…

"Miku!"

I open my eyes to see a blurry blue blob in front of me. I try screaming, but my whole body feels numb.

"Woah! Take it easy!"

That voice.

"K-Kaito…?" I ask, my voice raspy.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry; you're in the nurse's office." His face becomes clearer to me. He wears his ever-present smile on his face and his hand is on top of mine. "You had a bit of a panic attack. Turns out you have depression…"

I nod weakly and stare up at him. His eyes are so loving. "I-Is my dad coming to pick me up?" Stupid question. He was probably too drunk to even walk straight.

"Yep." He says. I must have had made a surprised face because he quickly added, "Well, in a bit anyway."

I close my eyes and sigh. My life was so messed up. I hated it.

"Just relax." Kaito says, his voice seeming to grow in volume. "You've been through a lot."

I open my mouth to respond, but as I do, I feel his lips pressed on mine.


	14. Being Sick With Me

**Another small chapter...I am REALLY SORRY. I have been putting lots of my time in the sequel to Souls (I'm posting that in like a week or so everybody who read that, rejoice and tell everyone.), and yeah...so again, I am really sorry. I need to step up my game and stuff. :/ I promise I'll do better. Please don't hurt me...**

* * *

I sigh. My pillow seems less comfy today.

It had been two days since my…well; I don't know exactly what to call now…I had stayed home those two days, and Luka hadn't seemed to care.

My phone rang. Once….Twice….

"Hello?" I say as I answer it. I don't feel like socializing, but I guess I have to. After all, this was the third time the past half hour.

"H-Hey…" Meiko says, her voice rather small sounding.

"Hey." I say, hopefully sounding bored and making her want to hang up. "What's up?"

"Kaito."

Suddenly my brain wanted to hear more. "Y-Yes?! What about him?!"

Meiko didn't speak for a minute. I could tell she didn't want to respond. "Um…well…"

"Spill it!" I yell. But as I do, my head throbs in pain and I clench my jaw. "AH!"

"MIku!" She says, her voice trembling. "Calm down! Please…"

I sigh but don't do as she says. "T-Tell me…"

Ever since that kiss, I had felt…different. More confused than anything. I knew that Kaito and Meiko were still together. But why did he KISS me?! I didn't make sense to me. And of course there is Len. I knew he liked me, seeing how he acts. But I like him as a friend. Nothing more.

"He…he told me about the kiss…"

I gasp and feel my head pound even more. But what's a girl to do?

"A-And…?"

Meiko hesitated once more. I wring my hands as I wait. "He…he said it's nothing. He still is with me…"

I can't hide my disappointment. "Oh…."

"Yeah…" She says, sounding as sullen as I do. "But um, we are still entering the singing competition."

"Oh right." I say, laying on my back and picking my finger nails. "That thing…"

"D-Do you think you'll go? I know you're not feeling well and stuff but…" Her voice trails off and I hear her breathing into the phone softly, awaiting an answer.

"Eh." I say, "I'll think about it. I'm still not all happy…"

"I know…" She replies. "I'm just saying. I heard some famous people will be there."

"Oh please." I say, feeling like a pessimist. "It's only a little competition. I doub-"

"Purple Samuri and IA will be there."

I have to do a double take. "You're kidding…?"

Meiko's voice is sincere. "I'm not. They are really going."

I pause and think. Two big time stars would be there. "But I thought Purple Samurui wasn't going to ever show his face…"

"Well I guess he changed his mind." Meiko says, her voice becoming a bit more distant, as if she is more interested in something else. "But…."

She didn't say anything else.

"Uh, Meiko?" I call, hearing nothing but her breathing from the phone's speaker. "What's going on?"

"I….have to go." Meiko says, her voice quivering with what I believe sounds like fear. Before I can say anything else, she hangs up on me.

"H-Hey!" I shout after her, but it's useless.

I put my phone back on my night table and sigh. Why had she needed to go so fast? It was like she was going to be punished or something. Great, another thing to worry about. Just what I need.

….

I must have fallen asleep after that, for the next thing I knew, my phone was vibrating and ringing. I curse out loud and pick it up. "Who is callin' me…?"

The contact says Luka.

I throw it down onto the ground and stuff my face into my pillow. I wanted nothing to do wither her. She was so perfect. She was in love and happy, while I was here with my tears threatening to run down my face like a stream.

It rings a bit more then goes silent. "Thank God…"

Of course, it had still woke me up, and by a single glance outside, I could tell it was after midnight. The moon and lights of the city could be seen through my curtains. Why in the world would she never call me so late?

"Ugh." I mutter, and roll over onto my belly. Why was life so complicated?

Then my phone rang again.

"Oh my lord…" I mumble and put my pillow over my head. "Shut up! I don't wanna talk to anyone currently! Please, just stop calling me!"

My phone heeded my words and shut its face.

Maybe tomorrow I'd go to school…or maybe…

I yawn and finally start feeling sleepy again. Thank goodness.

Hmm…what would I do about that singing contest….I don't wanna enter my name in….but I wanna go….I need a cover name. After all, hearing that Hatsune Miku barfed after she sang at the contest wouldn't help with the rumors that were already going around.

Maybe something after my school.

Voca…..Erm, more.

VocaLight….nah…

Vocaloid….Vocaloid….

I smile as my mind drifts into a nice sleep. It has a nice ring to it.

Yes….Vocaloid….


	15. Being Vocaloid With Me

**Yo everyone! Imma back! Sooooooo this chapter has Kaito, Meiko, and some others...DUNDUNDUNNN. Okay anyway, yeah, we have songs, drama, the usual. Plus some plots details, the awesome stuff. So yep hehe. Enjoy! Plus, I bought some awesome Vocaloid and Black Butler shirts, which rocks lol. **

* * *

I twirl my hair nervously as I wait on the bench along with Kaito and Meiko. Today was the day. The concert.

Seeing how I was under V for my name, I was going under, I would be going next to last. Some boy named Zero had entered too, but I hadn't seen him around. But that was okay. The later the better I guess.

"You'll be great!" Kaito says over and over to me, constantly smiling and reassuring me. How I wished that he loved me, as more then friends.

"Thanks…I hope I don't screw up…" I say as I nervously get up to pace.

Meiko doesn't say anything. She had been rather silent the entire day. My mind seemed to wander all the time about what had happened earlier when she hung up her phone suddenly. Whatever it was, she wasn't saying.

"You won't! Really!" Kaito repeats, "You'll be amazing! I know you will!"

I try to make sense of my feelings, but try as I might, it doesn't really work.

Soon, Kaito and Meiko get up and go to have their turn. I decide to listen, just to see. Up on the stage, the two get ready and before long, start singing.

Kaito had already made the music, and had put it on a disc. The man in charge of the contest put it in, and traditional Japanese sounded from the speakers.

The dry wintry wind breezes through,  
and the dry tree leaves flutter along.  
As they await the day of their union,  
they walk along, counting the time they have.

The leaves gathered around me covering the ground  
Suddenly, one dyed with red was carried by the wind to me  
It fell into my hand and the story that it told  
Was one of a boy and girl...

Their hometown was burnt down to the ground, they bid it farewell  
Running off, with only the wind to guide them on their way  
Their future stretched ahead of them, their fate was still unknown  
Yet they had no time to worry about what lay ahead

A dry leaf is carried by the gentle autumn breeze  
A dry wintry wind disturbs the silence of the trees  
Hand in hand, they continue on, always staying close  
counting as the days pass one by one.

You carry on your back all the burdens of the world  
But just what can you accomplish with your fragile being?  
In this world that could shatter at any one moment  
No mistakes can be made

As you follow the path of what you truly believe in  
I will stay by your side, I want to always support you.  
Carrying a red sword in hand, a branch of golden leaves  
Let us go together side by side, followed by the wind

I want to become one with the wind  
And to help many who's lives have gone astray  
I will do all I can for  
All the people who are trying to live fair lives in this cruel world

Coloured with a deep crimson, and decorated with gold  
As they cut through swaying trees, under their long branches  
Accompanied by the dry leaves, wearing hues of autumn  
The pair of wintry winds race away with passing seasons

They continue to sing the song of the rustling leaves  
As they soar together with the gust of the blowing wind  
Forever they will continue ahead without stopping  
The pair of wintry winds race away with a barren song

It was amazing. They were amazing. Jealousy began creeping into my minds, but I quickly pushed it far, far away.

"You two were absolutely great!" I say, smiling as they walk back to the bench.

"Thanks!" Kaito says, "But it was all Meiko. Right?"

Meiko still says nothing.

"I-Is she okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kaito replies rather defensively, "She is fine! Why?"

I wave my hands in front of me, signaling I giving up. "Nothing! She just seems less…talky today."

Kaito shrugs, "Yeah I guess, but she's still great." He kisses her cheek and another jealousy streak runs through my bones.

Meiko smiles a bit, and sits down. Kaito sits next to her, and she twirls his scarf around her hand.

"NEXT UP," The announcer yells into his microphone, making us all cover our ears. "IS THE ONE, THE ONLY, PURPLE SAMURI! IN HIS FIRST EVER PUBLIC APPEARANCE!"

Claps sound from everywhere, and I can tell everyone is looking forward to his appearance. Gakupo said he had known this guy, so I looked forward to seeing the man for myself.

But when Gakupo himself walked on to the stage, I couldn't hide my surprise. "H-He is Purple Samurai?!"

Meiko notices too. "Oh yeah…he's in our class right…?"

I nod, and listen to him begin to sing. He sounded just like him. I can't believe I never noticed…It was so obvious too.

After his song, I felt rather light headed. Kaito must have noticed and stood up to hold on to my arm.

"You okay? You don't seem to be…"

"I a-am!" I respond, and push him away a little. "I am perfectly fine! Don't worry about me!"

Kaito nods and backs up. "Okay…"

I stare at Gakupo as he walks off stage, his smile as wide as anything.

"Ugh…" I mumble. "I hope my turn comes soon…."

….

My wish came true.

"NEXT TO LAST WE HAVE A YOUNG GIRL WHO CALLS HERSELF VOCALOID! WELCOME VOCALOID!"

I walk on stage as dozens of strangers clap for me. I keep my eyes ahead of me, and make my way to the microphone.

"H-Hello" I say, my voice sounding timid. "I'm Vocaloid….Hope you like this song…"

I sang to Kaito's song, Ashes to Ashes. I saw him from the corner of my eyes and he had the biggest simile I had ever seen on his face. I had talked to him before, and he had encouraged me to use his song.

I kept my eyes closed the entire time, fearing if I opened them, vomit would spray out my mouth. This was so stressful….but somehow, I got through it.

I walked down after back to the bench where Kaito hugged the living crap out of me. He said I had been amazing, and I felt like I was.

"AND, FOR OUR FINAL SONG, WE HAVE ZEROOOO!"

I turned to check this 'Zero' man out, but as I did, I gasped. There on the stage is Len himself, a guitar strung over his neck and a smile on his face.


	16. Fights For Me

**Sooo this is the chapter where you have to pick teams. Either Mikito or Leniku. Yep, it's awesomeeeee! Plus I made the prologue for Blood so I'm happy! Btw, that song was Pair of Wintry Winds or whatever it was called lol. Anyway, read on and please like it! :D **

* * *

"L-Len?!"

Kaito looks over to him too. "You know him? The Zero boy?"

I nod, feeling rather…strange… "Y-Yeah…that's my friend, Len…"

Meiko stands up to get a look at him, but as she does, she trips over her own feet and falls onto the pavement.

"Meikol" Kaito quickly runs to her aid.

I can't help but see her sleeve roll up a bit, and under it is a large still-bloody gash surrounded by a black and blue. "Um…"

Kaito gets her to stand up, and wraps his blue scarf around her neck before I can say anything. "You okay…?"

She nods and buries her face into the scarf. She then sits back down, shaking slightly.

Kaito's smile has left his face. "They hurt you again….didn't they…?"

Meiko doesn't respond, and just keeps looking at the ground sadly.

"Uh..." I say, feeling like I am intruding their moment by standing here. "W-Who are 'they'?"

"None of your business Miku." Kaito mumbles rather coldly.

"Okay….I was just wondering…" I begin to step away. "I'll leave you two alone…"

Meiko shakes her head, her brown hair casting unsettling shadows all over her face. "No…it's alright…We can listen to Ren or whoever together…"

"Len." I say, correcting her. "I thought he didn't like performing too."

"Guess you were wrong, huh." Kaito says, sitting next to Meiko. He puts his arm around her, and I have to stop myself from wanting to push Meiko away and replace her with myself.

"Hey everyone!" The voice I know all too well yells out to the crowd. "My name is Zero, and today I want to share a very special song with you!"

"Len doesn't write songs…." I say nervously. "What is he doing…?"

"I call it, The Soundless Voice."

At that moment, Kaito stand straight up and stares me in the eyes. "Miku…"

"W-What?!" I ask, slightly scared of the face he was giving me.

"Why does your friend have a song that _I _wrote?"

"Hey, hey!" I say, really scared now. I swear, I'm sweating so badly right now. "M-Maybe it's some other song with the same name, ya know?!"

"It was written by yours truly," Len continues, "And I am very proud to share it to everyone today!"

He begins strumming the guitar, and that's when I realize my life is over for good.

"Hatsune…That is my song…" Kaito's voice sounds like he is a villain from a videogame, and he was about to kill me for good.

"Look, I only showed it to him! I didn't-" But then I remember. I had not taken it back after I vomited.

"Miku!" He yells, "I worked hard on that song! And you just give it away!"

"I'm so sorry!" I say over and over like some broken CD. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Len keeps singing and the crowd grows silent. It seems they have a soft spot for sad songs.

"Miku! I can't believe you gave my song away! It's not mine anymore!" Rage is overtaking him, and I feel guilt piling up in me.

"I…Kaito…"

"Do you know how much this meant to me?!" Kaito didn't stop yelling, and some people begin staring at us. "Miku I'm so mad!"

"K-Kaito…" Tears fill my eyes. "I didn't mean for this…"

Kaito doesn't listen and walks away from me.

"WELL, THAT WAS GREAT!" The announcer says, "AND JUDGES HAVE MADE THEIR DESCION!"

I cover my eyes and feel like dying. Kaito was so mad at me. He didn't even want to talk this out with me.

"THE WINNER IS…"

"Kaito…I'm so sorry…"

"VOCALOID!"

Suddenly, as I hear that, I quickly look up at the stage. Len is holding out his hand to me.

"Len…?"

Len jumps down to me. "Hey…you won you know…"

"I know." I say, wiping my tears away. "I'm going up now. I can't believe it."

Len smiles. "You deserved it. You are great after all."

I smile too. "Thanks…" I begin going up the stairs to the stage when Len tugs on my sleeve.

"Miku…?"

"Hm?" I ask, turning around to face him. "What is-"

And that's when Len Kagimine kissed me.


	17. Confusing Things For Me

**Ugh I'm so tired...so here we have some cool climax stuff and...yeah...*falling asleep* So, enjoy and stuff. Also, on the Sims, my friend and I made all the Vocaloids lol. **

* * *

At first, I was like, "What…?" and then I went "OH!"

I push Len away and put my fists up like we were going to fight one another. "N-NO!"  
Len just stared at me. "Miku! You…you said that you-"

"NO!" I repeat over and over, starting to sound like a crazy girl. "I don't like you that way!"

It is that moment I look over my shoulder to see every single person in the audience watching us like hawks. All the performers too. Gakupo, Meiko, even Kaito. Their unblinking eyes seem to reach into my soul, and I suddenly feel rather sick again.

"But Miki…" Len protests, tears forming in his little blue eyes. "Y-You said you liked me….I even sang, just like you…"

Of course! I had almost completely forgotten he had STOLEN Kaito's lovely song! And it was because of the little blonde haired boy Kaito now hated me.

"L-Len…" I stutter, my stomach threatening to explode my lunch back up at my face. "You stole Kaito's song! That is so awful! He took time and effort to make that!"

"It's all about Kaito to you isn't it?!" Len practically screams. He's crying rather badly now. "You only want to please him so you two can be together!"

"No! Len that's not it! You do-"

"HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU MIKU!"

Len seems to understand what he did exactly to me after I see his face go from rage to sorrow.

"M-Miki…"

"Go away…" I say, holding my hands to my heart.

"I-I didn't mean it! Really!"

It's too much. It really is. "Len….goodbye." Then I run.

I don't know exactly where to run to though. My home? No, too risky. Dad might be drunk, and I would just fight with him. Luka's place? No, I still didn't want to speak to her.

I weave through the people surrounding me, and onto the street. I knock into someone, but my vision is too clouded with tears to even make out their face. He yells a rather rude curse at me, and I keep stumbling on and on in the pavement street.

Some stranger steps on my dragging hair, and I fall onto the cold hard ground.

"O-Ow…" I say quietly. I must have scraped my hands and knees, for they sting like a snake bite.

"Miku…"

I know that voice from a thousand miles away. "K-Kaito…?"

"Come on…you can't just lie there…" Kaito says, crouching down to me and putting his arms around me. Then, he lifts me up and starts walking in the direction I was going.

"Which way…?"

"T-To where?" I ask, looking at his face. He didn't have his scarf on, and he…he…

"To where you were going. Duh." He moves his neck a bit, and I make it out more clearly.

"Kaito…that scar…." I point to his neck, but he doesn't need to look down to know what I'm talking about.

"Yeah….I know…" He replies, starting to walk a bit more briskly.

"Where….Where did you get it?" I ask, pulling the collar of his shirt down a bit to see how far it went. The large ugly thing started under his neck at went all the way down past his collar bone. It was black and slightly blue and looked like it had happened not too long ago.

"Does it matter?" He asks, his voice cold sounding. "We need to get you home first, and then we can talk about Meiko's parents…"

"Her parents…?" I say, nearly doubling over and barfing. "W-Wha…?"

"Just…relax please…"

"But I want answers!" I repeat. I bite my lip as my stomach churns and I feel a wave sickness cover me like a blanket. "W-Why are you and Meiko hurt!?"

"I'll tell you if you calm down." Kaito means business. I had NEVER seen him without his smile for this long.

"I am calm…"

"No, you're not."

"S-Shut up…." I say, "Anyway…why did you follow me? I thought you hated me…"

"I am mad at you for giving Len my song," Kaito explains, twirling a string of my hair between his fingers. "But I never said I hate you. I could never hate you."

I feel my cheeks grow hot, but whether they are becoming red or green is beyond me. "You d-don't?"

"Of course." He says.

I reluctantly touch his scar. "But…what happened to you…? Really..?"

"I can't say right now." Kaito says, seeming to get annoyed at me.

Ugh! "KAITO!"

He stops walking and every passerby stares at us like before.

"Miku….I need to tell you these things at a place behind closed doors, alright?" His scar seems to stretch up like an ugly weed as he says that.

I think for a second. "B-But…..Alright….If you say so."

Kaito nods and presses my head on his shoulder. "Close your eyes. I'll bring you to my house, okay? We can talk there."

I blush and nod. "Y-Yes…okay Kaito…" I close my eyes and let my tiredness and cramping stomach take over and fall into a light sleep. But who was hurting Meiko and Kaito….I wonder….


	18. Shocking News Through Me

**Well that was fast, huh. So here you all FINALLLY find out the truth! YAY! After all the waiting (a day to be exact lol) It's late where I am, but I am the most wide awake person in the world. BTW before I forgot, I have a list of Vcaloid songs you should listen to! They are: Paradichlorabenze, Out of Eden, Crescent Moon, and The Lost Memory. They are amazing! So do that in your spare time. 'Till next time! **

* * *

"Miku…?"

I slowly open my eyes to find I'm clutching a pillow and not even in my own house.

"H-Huh?!" Quickly scanning around, I realize I'm in an all blue bedroom. Music notes hang from the ceiling and papers with scribbles litter the floor.

"Sorry my room is a mess."

"Oh! Kaito!" I turn to face him. He is sitting at the edge of my (Or his) bed. His scarf is still gone, and that ugly scar can be seen. But thank goodness his lovely smile is back.

"Hey, nice of you to wake up." He chuckles. "You were out for a while actually. I was beginning to worry…"

I blush and hold his pillow slightly closer to me. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine though. At least, I feel fine now anyway."

Kaito nods, and offers me a glass of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I feel so thirsty. Quickly I gulp it all down. "So um…"

"The scar right?" Kaito's smile quickly disappears, and I feel like this won't be a good story.

"Yes…"

"Alright…" Kaito sighs. "Meiko's parents are abusive. They hurt her whenever they want and she doesn't fight back."

"WHAT?!" I can't hide my shock.

"Yeah….it's really sad…"

"B-But why are you hurt?" I ask, hiding behind the sea blue pillow. "Are your parents like that too?"

Kaito shook his head. "Oh no. I love my parents. They would never hurt me."

I nod. "Oh…why did her parents hurt you?"

Kaito turns to the window and keeps talking, making sure his eyes are out of my line of sight. "I went over to her house. It was back when we had first started dating. She had not wanted me to go, but I insisted…"

"That was a mistake huh…" I feel so awful. I had never thought the people in our school had such backgrounds like these.

"No kidding." Kaito continues, "I should have listened to her. Her father was home and started slapping her because she had come home late." He sighs. "It was my fault. She was lat because we had been arguing earlier."

I nod. "Well…Keep going…please…"

Katio shakes his head. "It's so hard to remember that day. It hurts me every time I think of it….He gave her a giant bruise on her cheek. I hated seeing her in pain so…so I yelled at him."

"W-What did you say?" I ask reluctantly. I felt so guilty saying these things. "Only if you want to tell me of course…"

"It's fine." He says reassuringly. "Ask away. So um, I said 'Stop it! Don't hurt your daughter!' It seemed to only make him madder though."

"Oh…" I say, "And I thought my life was bad…"

Kaito shrugs. "Compared to some, it is. So after I said that, it seemed to only anger him more….So he slapped me…"

"But how could a slap do that?!" I ask, reaching out once more to feel his neck. "I mean….It looks like you were cut or something…"

"Oh I was." He says. "After that I refused to leave Meiko side. His face was…oh my…I'll never forget it….He looked ready to murder. And he tried to.

"He grabbed a butter knife and cut it down my throat. It was deep too, and I'll always remember that pain."

I gasp and close my eyes. Just imaging that made me shutter badly. It was terrible. I thought that kind of thing only happened in movies or mystery murder books.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad…" Kaito says, his eyes looking distant. "I remember the blood…and Meiko's face…"

I find myself shaking. "That…that was truly awful…"

Kaito seems lost at words for a minute. "Yeah….Now can you see why I cannot ever break Meiko's heart? She is messily beaten…"

At that moment, I feel my heart grow heavy. "Yes…" I do. I know deep in my heart Meiko deserved him. But even deeper in my heart, it yearned for Kaito to love me instead. Deep in my heart lied jealousness.

"Thanks…I know you like me and everything…but…I'm sorry…"

I put my hand up. "Please, don't. It's alright. I understand Kaito. I do." I then rest my hand on his.

"Good." He says, "I hope that…we could be friends."

"I would enjoy that." I reply, only half meaning it. "I hope that…that we can."

Kaito smiles wonderfully at me. "Perfect…You're welcome to stay the night if you want."

I nod. "Y-Yes! It is rather late isn't it?"

He nods. "Yes! Um, would you like to call your father?"

I shake my head. "No, but I'd like to call Luka, my friend."

Kaito stares at me like I'm crazy. "Luka?! But haven't you heard?"

Instantly I begin to worry. "W-what about her? Is she okay!?"

Kaito nods, but his expression changes to sorrow. "You didn't hear, did you?"

My eyes widen. "What happned to Luka?!"

"Her mother..." Kaito hesitates. "She lost her battle to cancer. She died yesterday."


	19. Finding Lots of Backstory Out With Me

**SPRING BREAK YEAHHH! So I have lots of free time now, so yep! I might update more so yeah lol. Those sentences make sense. Anyway, I am currently drawing a cover for Voca High (finally) and I made a poll on my homepage about this. So make sure to vote on that please. :) It's feedback for me. So yep, READ DA CHAPTER. **

* * *

"N-No…" I hold my breath and can't believe what I am hearing. Luka's mother?! Dead!? It just couldn't be! "You're kidding…"

"Do you honestly think I'd kid about something like death?" Kaito asks.

"No…You definitely would not…" Is all I can muster. Toda has been a tremendous shock all around. I won the sing-off, made possible enemies with Len, learned that Meiko and Katio get hurt often, and LUKA'S MOTHER IS DEAD.

"She was supposed to come to the sing-off today to support Gakupo, or Purple Samurai, but yesterday her mother went in critical condition." Kaito explains, taking a seat on a small blue chair near his bed. "She was worried, so she decided to not go. That night her mother died."

"Wait…was it late at night…like 1am or so?" The cogs inside my brain began to turn, and a light bulb was beginning to sprout.

"Yeah….around that time…" He says, raising his dark blue eyebrow. "Why?"

I sigh. Oh what had I done?! "She called when around then. I didn't pick up the phone because I was mad at her! Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

Kaito shakes his head. "No you aren't. I only heard it from Meiko…"

I bite my lip. "Did her father hurt her again yesterday? Around near dinnertime?"

Kaito shifts his legs and looks uneasy. I wonder why. "I don't know." He replies finally. "She doesn't want me near her house again. After all, I nearly died."

I nodded. Just thinking of Kaito dying because of Meiko's father scared me into not even wanted to be outside. "How did you even live after that? I mean, he sliced you neck…"

He shook his head at the question. "I…I don't know really…It was a bloody blur. If you ask Meiko I bet she'd know…"

I shook my head. "No…I won't. I need to talk to Luka though. We used to be friends…but…now I'm not so sure…"

"What happened?" Kaito asks. "I gave you a story, now give me one." The way he said it sounded like he was trying to by funny, but his sorrowful eyes said something else rather clearly.

"Well…" I start reluctantly. This whole story made me feel so stupid. "I saw Luka with Gakupo, and they looked so happy together. Plus, she acted like he was more of a friend to her then me…I felt so mad and jealous. I yelled at her too."

Nodding, Kaito stands up from his seat. "I don't think it's the best time to apologize, with her mother's passing and all. Maybe later like tomorrow." He smiled, and I could tell he was trying hard to be hopeful for me.

"Maybe." I say, "I just feel so guilty now…I got so worked up over her having Gakupo as a boyfriend-"

"Because you don't have one, correct?"

I stared up at Kaito. For once, his face was unreadable. "Y-Yeah…"

"Well, I am no love expert by far," Kaito says, "But I believe that little song thief is crushing on you."

"Yeah I know…" I say quietly. "Len isn't that bad of a kid though. I don't understand why he would do such a thing…"

Shrugging, Kaito scratched his head. "I read online this news article. It said that depending on the area around a kid, the personality of said kid is changed…"

Wait…but…"Rin." I hiss through my teeth. "His damn twin sister. She is always getting into some sort of trouble. She means good, but she just can't understand…Add on that, the poor kids switch foster parents almost every week it seems."

"Well the boy earns the title 'Dream Eater' for me." Kaito says.

"What?' I ask. "'Dream Eater?'"

Kaito nods. "He crushed or ate my dream of making Soundless Voice my song. If I say I made it now, I'll only get trolled by my fans. Making two months and watching sad movies until I cried was all for nothing."

"I'm so sorry Kaito." I say, feeling even more awful. "Next time I see Len, I'll sort him out. It's not really his fault…"

A silence passes. I look up at the ceiling just to stare at the music notes hanging from it. Kaito had a great sense of decorating.

"Yeah, I guess…Anyway, would you like anything to eat? Or have you lost your appetite?"

"I'd like some food please." My stomach was rumbling, and demanding food as soon as possible. "If it's not too much trouble anyway..."

Kaito chuckles. "Of course! Follow me."

I followed him hastily. His house was big. MUCH bigger than mine, but not quite as big as Luka's. Everything in the house was color coordinated. All the couches were grey, while the floors were an off white. Every wall was either brown or a green. Kaito's parents must've liked painting and order.

"Here." He says, leading me into a grand kitchen.

"Dang…" I say. "This awesome…" I can't help but look around at everything.

Kaito shrugs. "Yeah, but it's just my home for me."

"Your parents must be rich…" I say, turning back to him.

"Yeah…except, cuz of that, they are hardly ever home. They don't even know you're here…" He says as he digs through the refrigerator.

"Oh…" I say, feeling bad AGAIN. "_Gomen.._."

"It's fine." He says, seeming to instantly shrug it off. "Akatio basically raised me. He's kinda my, in a messed up way, my father. He cared for me much more than anyone."

Gosh, everyone here had such sad back stories, it wasn't even funny. "Oh…"

"Now." He sighed, "Eat up!"

He handed me some sushi. Some expensive good looking sushi. "T-Thanks.." I say and dig in.

He laughs and nods. "Okay, just tell me if you want more. I have more."

Jeez, Kaito was rich! Maybe If I married him I-NO! No…Kaito belonged with Meiko. They were meant to be together. It was a love story, and I was the villain no one roots for.

But that was okay, right? The prince needs to end up with the princess. Except, the ugly witch was feeling rather upset at this…


	20. Facing the Next Day For Me

**Hello everybody! If you celebrate Easter like me, happy Easter! :D So does everyone like my cover drawing? I admit, I'm not a good artist at all. I am proud of it though. Anyway, I was also thinking of this: If you guys have ANY complaints, ANY, please put it in your review. Whether it has to do with my grammar or a chapter you think sucked, please tell me. I really want to become a better writer. Don't hold back. Thanks! So now read on to find out some awesome stuff! **

* * *

Well, the next day I had school, and let's just say, everyone had heard at least one rumor about what happened at the sing-off. I couldn't pass anyone without getting an unsettling stare or two.

After a grueling morning of people always looking away when I looked at them, I finally had lunch. I had not seen Luka all morning.

I turned into my lunch room. Seeing everyone talking to one another made me so jealous. They all had little groups to flock in, while I had absolutely no one.

Taking a seat at an empty table, I began eating my rice and leeks. I couldn't help but over heard some people talking too.

"Did you hear what happened..?"

"I heard Hatsune kissed some nine year-old!"

"Talk about desperate."

"S-Shut up!" I say, standing up and facing the girls that were talking. "Len is thirteen! And I have no feeling for that kid!"

The group of girls stared at me. One was named Piko, but I don't really know the others. They all looked at me with faces I couldn't make out.

"Uh...sorry Hatsune…We were just saying…Anyway that's what I heard anyway." One of the says, twirling her hair nervously.

"Well don't believe everything you hear and spread more of your dumb gossip!" I state and go back to eating my food. The nerve of them.

"H-Hey…" A low voice to the right of me said.

I turn to the way his voice came to Gakupo. "Hey Purple Samurai…"

He looks a bit smug at me calling him that. "Can I sit with you? Please?"

I nod. "Sure. I don't mind." Actually, I was hoping he'd come so I would have at least one person to keep me company. "Sit."

"Thanks." He sits down and smiles. "You were amazing yesterday…."

I don't reply for a minute. "You should have won. You were great."

Gakupo pauses for a second too. "Did you hear…?"

"About what?" I had heard so much lately, I was afraid I hadn't heard that World War III was starting or something.

"About what happened to that Len kid who preformed…" Gakupo takes a swing of his juice.

"N-No…" I say, hesitant. "What happened to Len?" I admit, I am very mad at him, but he was still my friend, deep down.

"Well, his sister came and she hurt him."

WHAT?! "H-Hurt him?! No way! Rin wouldn't do that!" Why would she!? I thought she loved him! That was what she had told us anyway...

"Yeah…She slapped him onstage after you left for kissing you. It left a giant mark on his face. He was crying and everything." Gakupo said this all so nonchalantly it made me want to slap _him. _"It was a rather weird sight to see."

"Well then…" I start but trail off. I had something else to ask. "How is Luka? Have you talked to her…?"

"Luka…" Gakupo repeats, "That poor pretty girl. She hasn't called me or anything…"

"I wonder if we are going to have dance lessons today. Luka has never called a rehearsal off before." I thought outloud.

Gakupo shook his head. "I doubt it. She told me how very important that studio is to her. Plus she really wants to win and get famous."

"Well Luka has always been like that." I shrug. "I don't remember much from when I was little, but I just know she always was competitive. Whether sports or just getting home first, she was always making everything a contest."

"Yeah." Gakupo smiles. "She's wonderful when she does that…I just wish she was okay and happy again…"

"It's hard to lose someone you love you know." I say, "Have you lost anyone...?"

Gakupo quickly shook his head. "No, I haven't. Samurai in training aren't supposed to get upset at someone's passing. It's kind of our way of life."

"I bet you'd be upset if Luka suddenly died…" I say, trying to get him to show feelings. "Besides, aren't most of 'Purple Samurai's' songs about love and loss?"

The purple haired boy didn't respond for a second. His eyes looked like he was in a trance or something. "Well…uh…My parents don't really know I am doing all this. In fact, they despise me doing anything like humming a tune."

"Oh." I say. "That sucks. Maybe you should rename yourself Dancing Samurai."

Gakupo stifles a laugh at my comment, "Nah, I like my name and cover name, thanks."

"Just saying." I laugh back. "It could be a song or something." In fact, it kinda did sound like a song.

Rolling his eyes, Gakupo stands up. "I'll be right back. I need to throw my stuff out."

I sigh as he leaves. True, Gakupo and I weren't exactly great friends. But we had some sort of respect for one another it seemed.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

Oh great, it was those girls again. What were they doing?

"It's Hatsune! She's on the front page of the news paper!"

What!? No way! I quickly camber over to where the girls were gathering around. What was on it? Me singing or something?

I peer over the girls gossiping heads to see a picture I wished I had never seen ever.

The headline read: **"ANNUAL SING-OFF BECOMES A LOVE FEST"**

And right under was a picture of Len and me locking lips.


	21. Being Luka's Puppet With Me

**Hey! So this chapter is heavily influenced by the song Little Wonders from that Meet the Robinsons movie. Don't ask. That song gives me feels. So this chapter is kinda weird...just saying. But it'll be great and I think you'll love it, So I hope you love it. :D **

* * *

I walk out of school that day as the most embarrassed person on the face of earth. Nothing, I repeat, nothing, would make me happier then slapping the very person who'd taken that picture.

I turn to Luka's dance studio as quickly as I can. I need to talk to her. Rin and Len should be there to, so I can give them a piece of my mind as well.

I open the heavy door to the studio and walk inside. I have to keep reminding myself to keep calm. "H-Hey…"

Rin was leaning against the black right wall, her face blank. Her make-up had returned it seemed. "Hey Hatsune…my big fat crybaby brother is in the bathroom. I think I'd be best not to go in there currently."

I wasn't interested in small talk, so I would have to make this quick. "Rin, I heard you hurt Len after the 'accident' yesterday. You slapped him, correct?"

Rin shifts uneasily as she replies in a low voice. "Possibly…"

I clench my fists. "Rin, answer me now. Yes or no."

"Jeez, you're really mad." The blonde girl says in a sassy tone. It made me want to yell murder at her. "Look, I just gave him what for, alright! You should be thanking me for punishing him for kissing you."

"M-Miku…"

I turn over to the boy's face to see Len hiding half of his face behind his hand.

"Hello Len…or should I call you Zero now?" I state calmly. Half of me really wanted to yell at him, but the other felt pity on the blonde boy.

"Are…you mad at me…?" He asks, keeping his voice quiet, like if he spoke up, he'd get in trouble.

I honestly had to think for a second. Was I mad? Was I angry? I shake my head and make my way over to him. "Are you okay?"

Len's blue eyes are teary, but he refuses to lower his hand that guarded half his face. "Uh...I guess…"

I reach out and put my hand on his. Then I take it away from his face quickly so he has no time to rebel. What I see shocks me.

"L-Lenny…"

His entire left side of his face had become an ugly purple. It stretched from the top of his head to the bottom of his chin. His eye on that side was black and puffy too.

Rage engulfs me like flames. "No! Rin! You said you slapped him, not beat him to a crisp!"

Rin shrugs and makes sure to not face me. "Same thing…"

"It is not!" I practically roar. "You really hurt him! That's so awful! It's child abuse!"

"It's not child abuse if another child does it to him." She says, a small smirk escaping her face.

That is it. I walk up to her and begin to lecture. "Listen to me. You are an awful person! You are sadistic and mean to others. You think you are doing the right thing, and I admire that. But what you are doing is NOT helpful to anyone close to or around you. I think it's good your parents gave you away, so that they never had to see what has become of their daughter!" That was one of the harshest things I have ever said to anyone ever…

Rin scowls back at me, "Yeah, well you'll be happy to know my birth mother wasn't exactly that different than me. From what I looked up, Len is my dad, and I am my mother's spitting image. So I think she'd be rather proud at this and what I have become…" She pauses like she is done, but quickly continues. "I bet your mother would be ashamed of you, after all, you pick on little thirteen year olds and make a mess of everything!"

I am…? Mom…you think so…? N-No! "No I am not! I am more helpful then you shall ever be! Maybe if you just tried to be nice for once instead of being a complete b***, people would like you for who you are!"

"Stop it!"

Rin and I turn to Len, who had been silently watching us as we fought. "What?!" We both say at the same time.

"J-Just stop…" He says, trying to keep his sanity clear. "Why are you two always fighting? I don't understand it. Don't you two understand that fighting only causes people around you to be unhappy as well?! I always stay neutral because…well, I don't like fighting and being drawn to sides! It tears people apart! And it's happening to us now!"

"Len…" Is all I can get out before he continues quickly.

"Look, in life you'll meet people you hate. You'll want to strangle their neck every chance you get! I can see that in you two when you look at one another! And when I see you guys fighting, it makes me upset. I feel like I have to chose between who I stand for; my sister or my best friend. But it doesn't have to be this way! We could be friends...all of us…"

After his small speech, Len stared at us like we were supposed to all hug or something. That didn't happen.

"You are so stupid…" Rin says, picking her voice up in a confidante tone. "Honestly. Love and all that crap won't heal the world. You want to make the world peaceful, kill the bad things! Simple as that! Violence is the answer."

Len shakes his head and looks at me in desperation. "M-Miku…"

My anger from yesterday was gone. Long gone. My embarrassment from that photo and the girl's at school had disappeared like vapor. Instead, something else was there. I hugged Len tightly and let him cry hysterically in my arms. His face was in my chest, but I didn't care.

"Rin…maybe we should stop fighting…for Len's sake."

Rin ponders for a second. "Well….I don't know…"

I take one hand away from the sobbing Len and put it on her shoulder. "At least…we should stop always yelling…"

Rin shifted her gaze a bit and nods. "Yeah…I can agree with that…"

Suddenly, clapping echoed throughout the studio. Rin and I looked at one another, but neither of our hands were moving.

"That was amazing…"

"LUKA?!"

My pink haired best friend suddenly appeared, her face glowing. "Great job Len!"

Len quickly pulls away from me, and I gasp. His 'bruise' was now all runny and falling down his face in a watery way. It was…paint…?

"What the-" Rin cursed a very bad word and stared at me. Her jaw must have been as wide as mine. "What is this?!"

Luka smiles and hugs Len. "The little actor and I wanted to get you two to be nicer to one another. So we devised a little plan to put a giant play on."

Len looks a bit embarrassed when he looks at me. "Yeah…the kiss and Rin hurting me was all part of it…Sorry..." He wipes more of his fake bruise off and reveals a real one. A small real one. "This is really what Rin did to me."

"So…" I say, my brain trying not to explode all over the walls. "You two made a giant plan to make me and Rin friends…?"

"Yep!" The two sound like singers.

"…..Oh my…"

After that, well, I'm pretty sure I fainted. I think. Wait what?


	22. An Emergency With Me

**Hey guys! Lots of cool stuff is gonna happen...But just saying, the reason it keeps changing from past to present is because Miku is rethinking most of this stuff. But regardless, you all will hate me for how I am ending this chapter. Oh well lol. And thanks to Kingtransformo (If I spelled that wrong please don't hate me) for the advice and stuff. I got embarrassed after I read it hehe...I'll try to get all that stuff covered though...:)**

* * *

So here is basically what happened.

Len and Luka had the brilliant idea to get Rin and me to stop fighting by putting on the biggest scam ever.

First they made sure I would enter the sing-off, and then Len entered so that he could kiss me (He confessed to me that he only kinda liked me, and that he mostly did it for the whole plan) and get Rin mad so I'd get mad and then we'd talk it out.

Yep.

Anyway, I was now back at my dad's, sitting in my room. He had gotten pretty angry that I had spent the night at Kaito's.

"You slept at a boy's house?!" He screamed, his mouth half full of alcohol. "Miki!"

"Gee Dad, I thought you didn't care where I was or not!" I replied. After the whole big trick Luka and Len had played on me, I wasn't exactly in the mood for anything including talking, fighting, walking etc.

"Sometimes." He had muttered. "Just go to your room and don't come out 'till I say!"

And that's how I got locked in my room.

I was not going to cry though. No way. After hearing what Kaito, Meiko and everyone else had been through, I don't feel like my tears are relevant anymore.

Sighing, I unclipped my ponytails. How I was so ready to be down with the day. It was almost dark, and only a few rays of twilight were left to be seen.

My thoughts went back to what Luka had said when I asked her about her mother. After I had cleared my mind, I had decided to ask her during warm-ups.

"Oh." She answered when I asked, her smile fading. "Well….the funeral is in a couple days. I'd be happy if you came…"

I nodded. "Sure." I had not really known Luka's mother very well. I remembered before the accident (I think…most of my memories are still very hazy) the one time I had come over to her house.

Her mother had pink hair like Luka, but she always had it up in a long ponytail. She worked as a hotel maid part time, and put most of her time into raising Luka. After all, her father was rich from his job.

I remember that she was a great cook too. Once when we were little I had come over and we had the best octopus balls ever! She was also a nice person. When I had hurt myself on the playground, Luka's mother had been the one to help me out.

"Thanks." Luka said. "And…I'm really sorry about…you know, everything. Gakupo and I…well…we just clicked and-"

"It's alright." I said, smiling. "Don't apologize. Everything is fine….so we cool?"

Luka laughed. "Yeah, we are."

I lie down on my bed and sigh. My eye lids are ready to fall, but my mind isn't. I remember my conversation with Len too.

"M-Miku…?" He had started talking to me first. His eyes. I remember how hesitant they were when he spoke. "Are you angry about the whole prank? I'm sorry if you are."

I stopped doing my spilt and straightened myself up. "No, not at all. You were just trying to stop the fighting, right?"

He nodded widly. "Y-Yeah! I wasn't trying to flirt with you or anything…unless you thought of it that way…"

"Excuse me?"

"Just forget it." He said, his cheeks turning red. "Gumi is the girl for me anyway. I think of you more as my sister."

I smiled then frowned. "Speaking of sisters…" I turned to Rin then, who was keeping her hands in her pockets and not even doing anything. "I don't think yours liked that little show we put on."

"It's because she let her guard down." Len sighed. "She hates when that happens. But she'll get over it, don't worry."

"I hope so." I muttered. "After all, the final dance off is in a week. We need everyone to be as ready as possible."

After that, we all worked for two hours or so until we all smelled worse than a bunch of wet dogs. Rin didn't say anything the entire time.

"Ugh." I complain out loud. My brain was so busy, but my eyes were tired as anything. Plus, my whole body felt sore from all of the splits and jumps. 'I wanna sleep…"

BEEP.

I turned to my phone, which was sitting on my bedside table charging. A text? No one ever sends me those anymore. I pick it up and read it.

_MIKU: PLZ PLZ TELL ME YOU KNOW WHERE MEIKO IS. SHE WON'T PICK UP HER PHONE AND HER DAD IS MISSING ALSO. PLZ TEXT BACK-KAITO._

"Kaito…" I mumble and quickly text back:

_Idk. I haven't seen her since yesterday._

I twiddle my thumbs and wait impatiently. Kaito sounded really scared…

It took a few minutes before Kaito replied:

_COME OVER NOW! I NEED YOUR HELP! ASAP!_

But, I couldn't! Dad had said not to even leave my room. He had locked the door! How could I help…?

_Sorry, but I-_

_MIKU MEIKO IS GONNA BE KILLED! HELP!_


	23. Trying to Escape With Me

**If you haven't noticed, I love cliffhangers. So again, you'll have to live with one in this chapter. PLUS AKAITO IS BACK! I love Kaito so much...hehe. I sing like Gakupo though. My friends all laugh at me when I say that. Well anyway, this one is cool! Here we goooooo! **

* * *

The second those words register in my brain; I drop my phone on the ground.

Killed?! No…this couldn't be….

_MY HOUSE. NOW. I MIGHT DIE TOO. _

I quickly jump off my bed and looked out my window. Dad and I's apartment was on the 4th floor. If I jumped, I'd end up in a world of pain.

"Dad!" I screamed, banging my sweaty palms against the locked door. "Let me out please! Dad!"

No response.

This can't be happening. It just can't…is it?! The more I banged on the door, the more my vision got fuzzy.

"Miki! Shut up!" He hollers back at me. "If you have to pee, just go in a plant!"

What?! I don't even have a plant in my room! "Dad! No, it's not that! Please, my friend! She's in trouble! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I hear his footsteps draw closer, and I can't help but gasp in happiness. Was he really going to get me out?

The door handle moves a slight bit, and opens. I run out, but as soon as I do, I collide with my dad.

He holds me in place, and I can't escape his grip. "You are not leaving this house, child…" He whispers.

"Stop it!" I scream, trying my best to wiggle away from him. "I need to go! Please!" I was crying now…

"No Miku!" He says, his grip on me increasing with every move I make to escape. "You are not leaving this house!"

"NO!" I screech and bite his hand. He yells in pain and I make a run for it.

I scamper downstairs and keep going. I feel bad I hurt my dad, but a little blood would be nothing compared to Meiko's death.

I tripped once or twice on the stairs, but I quickly got to the lobby. My hair was dragging behind me, and I was in my blue cookie pajamas. But I'd be okay.

Kaito's house…ah man! Where was it?! How I wish I hadn't dropped my phone. It was a bit far from my house, that I knew.

Was it…? I ran to the right, guessing really where I was going. But I had to help. Maybe me and Meiko had not been friends before, but she was in real danger now, and I couldn't just stand there and not help!

Now which way?! Oh…I don't know! I felt like the world was ending all around me. Everything was falling apart….everything…

"Miss! Miss!"

I turned my head to see Kaito….covered in…blood?!

"Hey! Miss!" He shook me, but I soon figured out he wasn't covered in blood. No…he was wearing red….

"Akaito…?" I say, my head still throbbing like a crazy clock.

"Uh…Yeah." He says, "How do you know me?"

Swiftly, I shook my head and cleared my mind. "L-Look, I'm a friend of your brother. My name is Hatsune Miku! Listen, Kaito said his girlfriend is in trouble and I need to come over! She might die! Kaito too!"

Akaito's crimson eyes widened and he grabbed my hand with a rather brute force. "Come with me! We have to make sure Kai is okay!"

I'm guessing Kai was his nickname for his younger brother, but there was no time to ponder. I took off, trailing after the ruby red Kaito look-alike.

"A-Akaito!" I shout as I struggled not tripping over my long hair. "We'll have to be very careful! It's Meiko's father th-"

"THAT BASTARD!" Akaito screams so loud, some people around us cover their ears. He froze and turned to me, panic coating his face "Miku, listen to me! That man is very dangerous! Take my phone and call the cops. Don't follow me!"

I took his phone but ran along with him anyway. "No way! I have to come too! Kaito and I are friends! I can't leave him!"

"This man," Akaito yelled to me as we rounded a corner that seemed familiar to me, "Is awful! I've called the police on him thousands of times, but he works FOR them, so none of them believe me!"

"That's appalling!" I shout, waiting impatiently as the police didn't pick the phone up. "A police man hurting his own child!? It's sick!"

"Tell me about it…" Akaito says, stopping in front of his house. We had made it. "Look, you MUST stay here Miku…I cannot put Kai's friends in such danger. Wait here until the cops arrive."

Part of me really want to defy him, but I nod. "Alright…please save them!"

Akaito shot me a final glance that read 'stay put' and ran up his steps to his house. The door was open, which made me worry even more.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

Finally! Took them long enough. "M-my friends are in trouble! Meiko's father is threatening to kill them! Please come now!"

"Please calm down." The operator says, sounding like some robot. "We are tracking your location now. What happened exactly?"

"I got a text from my friend, Kaito." I say, trying not to faint at how scared I felt. "He said that him and his girlfriend Meiko were in trouble. I raced to his house with his older brother and he told me to wait here. He is in there now."

"Alright honey, don't worry. I'm sending an ambulance and some officers over to protect your friends. Please stay calm."

She says so that sternly, it seemed that she would punish me if I did. But thankfully she couldn't see me shaking like a crazy person.

"O-Okay…" I stuttered and kept an eye out for police cars. Maybe they'd rush over at once. And maybe-

BANG


	24. Meiko, Kaito, a Murderer and Me

**Okay, so this chapter is VIOLENT! YAY! Lioner's specialty really. Also to any people here who read Blood, I will be updating that a bit late sorry. :( I have lots of stuff for school to do and my sister HATES when I hog the computer for my stories. BTW: I made a Daughter of Evil story and I was wondering whether to put it on here or not. It's rather short so it would be a one-shot. So let me know if I should post that :) **

* * *

Now, let me explain this. Normally when people hear gunshots followed by a scream, they run. Far, far away.

Not me. Especially when it's my friends in danger.

I grip Akaito's phone in my hand tightly and bound up the steps, right in Akaito's footsteps. I hear the sirens of the police in the distance, but I need to find out what was happening.

I push the door open, and the screaming intensifies. It's indefintly….

"KAITO!"

Kaito lays on the ground, with Meiko hovering over him. He is grasping his side, which was stained with his maroon blood. I think he saw me…at least, his face turned a bit to me and grunted.

I hear Akaito and another man in the other room screaming and cursing death threats at one another. Once and a while, a loud bang sounded (I guess it was them punching one another).

"Miku!" Meiko screams as she sees me. She seems unhurt except for Kaito's blood leaking on her side. "Please help! He took a bullet for me! He's bleeding so much!"

I quickly got on the ground next to them and examine his side. Sure enough, there was a bullet hole in his side, along with a gushing fountain of ugly maroon blood.

"M-Miku…" Kaito spoke up, his breathing irregular and affected the way he spoke. His eyes were covered by his hair. "I-Is Akaito okay…?"

"He's fine." I say quickly. "But you aren't. We need to get you out of here…"

Outside I heard the police cars getting closer by the roar of their sirens, but we needed to help Kaito as much as we could.

"Meiko…we have to-"

"AUUUGHHH!"

Kaito lurches his entire body violently and the blue hair covering his eyes move away, revealing tears. "AKAITO!"

Meiko and I had to hold him down as he tries to break away from us. "Kaito, please calm down! He'll be alright, I promise!" I don't know if I'm telling that to myself to keep me calm or really meaning it. But I know that I was crying too.

Kaito keeps fighting; however, blood pouring out of him and making me feel sick. "NO! NOT MY BROTHER! AKAITO!"

"Akaito is fine!" I repeat over and over again.

"No…he is not…"

Meiko and I both look up shaking as a man with short brown hair stares at us. His hand has a red hue to it…and he is carrying something.

"D-Dad…"

"Shut up Meiko." He says, spitting next to her. "Kaito…old buddy, I have something for you…"

He drops a red satin scarf, covered in a matching red of blood, at my feet. At once Kaito begins thrashing once more. He seems too weak to say anything. Instead he bits his lip and draws blood from it.

"Y-You…" Meiko is shaking badly, and her voice quivers like a rattle. "…Are not my father anymore…I hate you…"

"I'm okay with that," he says, his voice at the brink of laughing evilly. "You were an awful daughter anyway."

Kaito had stopped thrashing now, and his breathing was shallow and taken in small gasps. The only thing that made me know he was really alive was the faint rise and fall of his chest.

"Well you were an awful father…Mom would hate you so much for what you have become…" Meiko continues, "It's no wonder she left you…"

"Hey." He sneers, "Without me, your mother would have been living on the streets, alright?! I save her butt and helped make yours."

"I…I hate you…so much…" Meiko whimpers and lays down next to Kaito. "I do…"

At that second, the door opens and a cop barges in. "EVERYONE FREEZE!"

We all do as he says, after all, before we didn't have much of a choice anyway. Even Meiko's father freezes.

The police soon all come rushing in. A few take control of Meiko's father, but two women scurry over to us with kits to help.

"Are you two injured?!" One asks while the other instantly starts fixing up Kaito.

"N-No." I shake my head. "B-But in there! Akaito!" I point over to the room where the two had been fighting, and the nurse quickly runs over to the scene.

"Is he gonna be okay…?" I ask the nurse who is helping Kaito.

"I don't know…" She responds after a moment, like she was thinking of an appropriate way to answer me. "The bullet didn't hit any vital organs, thank goodness. But the amount of blood he's losing…"

I nod and Meiko holds tightly onto Kaito's hand. "He took the bullet for me…"

The nurse lady nods but doesn't take her eyes off of her work on Kaito. "That was…rather heroic of him…huh…?"

"That's the type of person he is…" I say, holding Kaito's other hand. "The kind that risks himself for others and sadly pays the price for it…"

Meiko picks Akaito's bloody scarf up and puts it in Kaito's hands. I could see Kaito slowly grip the satin cloth…

"AHHH!"

We all turned (expect for Kaito, who was unconscious now) to the nurse, in the other room, who ran out of the room in tears.

Before she said it, my mind knew it. Kaito…his brother….the one who had taken care of him and acted like a guardian for him….

"The boy in red! He is dead!"


End file.
